Nordic Quest: The Staff of Worms
by xtac2
Summary: The year is 187 of the 4th era; the Great War is over. The Aldmeri Dominion's control is strong and the other races of Tamriel are in a strife. In Elsweyr, however, an unlikely group will join together and go on the adventure of their lives to stop one of Tamriel's greatest enemies of old. Join these heroes on an epic quest to save the world from uncertain peril.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN The Elder Scrolls Franchise nor anything related to it. Unfortunately, I only own the laptop on which I created this fan fiction story.**

**Prologue**

Night was swiftly falling on Elsweyr. Deep within the center of Torval, Capital of Elsweyr, a Khajiit named Zoaaksa Romahni, the Mane of Elsweyr, was sitting in his garden, admiring the blooming Nightshade. The fixated gaze he beset upon the purple flower was greatly due to his wandering mind.

Times were troubled in Elsweyr. Though to be fair, all of Tamriel was in a state of stress.

The Fourth Era (4E) was all but pleasant.

The Oblivion Crisis had brought and end to the flourishing Septim Dynasty and the Empire was crippled. During the early years of the 4E, mayhem swept across the Tamrielic provinces.

With the horror that was the eruption of Dagoth Ur, 05 of the Fourth Era, the Dunmer, or Dark Elves, became a crippled race. Ash laid waste to Vvardenfell causing devastastion in all parts of Morrowind, which then led to the mass migration of Dunmer out of their homeland. They had no choice but to flee into Skyrim and the other various providences in Tamriel. Not to long after, did the Argonians sack southern Morrowind in retribution for a long history of enslavement by the Dunmer. The destruction of the Crystal Tower, on the Summerset Isles (Alinor), left many Altmer in distress. Those who sought vengeance were the mightiest of Altmer, or High Elves, and were known as Thalmor.

The Thalmor were credited for disbanding the Daedra that terrorized the land, at the time, and went on to became a dominant power throughout southern Tamriel. The Thalmor desperately longed to revive the Aldmeri Dominion of old.

Shortly after Titus Mede was crowned Emperor in Cyrodiil, the Thalmor began their conquest by expanding into Valenwood (a wooded region to the East of Summerset Isle). Upon joining with the native Bosmer, or Wood Elves, the Thalmor were successful in usurping Valenwood from the Empire. It wasn't until 4E 100, when the Void nights (a period of two years where Nirn's Moons, Masser and Secunda, vanished completely) ended, that the Thalmor were able to expand into Elsweyr. They had convinced the Khajiit that they, the Thalmor, were directly responsible for the return of the moons. Thus the Khajiit looked to the Thalmor for guidance and fell under their unwavering rule, concurrently putting an end to most Imperial influence in the region. The Thalmor, however indirectly, broke up the Elsweyr confederacy into the client States of Anequina and Pelletine; though the Mane held firm in his position as spiritual leader. Thus, the Aldmeri Dominion was well on its way to dominating all of Tamriel. The only provinces that remained considerably unscathed by misfortune were Cyrodiil, Skyrim, and High Rock. Hammerfell and succumb to internal conflict between the crown and rebels.

In 168, of the Fourth Era, Titus Mede II was crowned emperor in Cyrodiil.

The Mane recalled the crowning of Titus Mede II. It was a distant memory yet only two years in the past. So much had happened since that day. His regrets were heavy on his conscience, as there were many, and he felt he had let his kin down.

After the Confederacy of Elsweyr collapsed, the economy plummeted. Many of the native Khajiit turned to the malevolent trade of drugs as a way to make money, or to get away from their struggles. The most renowned drug in Tamriel was native to the Tenmar Forest in southern Elsweyr. It was called Moon Sugar and grew by means of the sugar cane only found in Elsweyr. Though used by Khajiit for spiritual purposes, it's most common use, and most potent form, was in Skooma. Skooma being an alcoholic beverage made with the addictive drug.

The drug spread through out Tamriel, like the ash across Morrowind, and it created a bit of a problem, especially for non-Khajiit persons as they are more susceptible to its effects. The Khajiit had been poorly mislabeled as a result of this drug marketing and were cast aside by the other races that thought the Khajiit were nothing more than fiendish Squalor. The Mane felt a great discomfort; He couldn't decide whether the events leading to his kin's downfall could have been avoided.

Sadly, the time had long since past, if it was ever present, for the Mane to draw strength from the population, to fight back and reclaim the honor his ancestors worked hard to preserve, and so it didn't matter much anymore. The Mane nibbled on the end of his tail, as was his custom when stress subdued his thoughts. He had received news in council earlier that morning from a Thalmor Ambassador. The ambassador had informed him that his "assets" would be required soon, and that he should be ready to deliver his undivided support in the immediate future. The Mane scoffed at how polite the Dominion had been in asking for war resources, which mainly meant warriors. The truth of the matter was that the Dominion was pressing forward with its demands from the empire and that if the demands were not met; there would be fatal consequences.

The Mane was very confident in his Khajiit warriors. They were unmatched in combat as a whole. Despite that fact, The Dominion had presented the Mane with a rather arbitrary imposition. Knowing full well their spontaneous demands were not in the Khajiit interest yet knowing the Mane simply couldn't refuse them. His "Allies" were handling HIS priorities, and HIS people, something he did not take kindly too.

The Mane was disgusted by the thought that his people might have to go to war, unwillingly at that. Though the Mane was only a spiritual leader, any one could see how war would disrupt the progress of society. And for some queer reason, perhaps it was out of spite for the unpleasant situation, he smiled. At least there would be many Elven deaths, so that was something to be less upset about. The Mane sat back and enjoyed a chalice of imported Cyrodiilic Brandy, for he suspected it would be the last import for many years.

* * *

Many miles away, on the Northern most edge of Elsweyr and the southern most edge of Cyrodill, the city of Riverhold stood tall in the night.

It was a cool, crisp night across the land, for it was Morning Star, 170 of the Fourth Era, the first month of the year, a very cool time for this part of Nirn. It was an exceptionally quaint night in Elsweyr. The night was peeking into the 15th, a day which signified glorification for the Southern winds to grant a good harvest in the months to come.

The idea of praying for wind hadn't crossed the deepest thoughts of Sulinius, a young noble, who was expecting a child at any moment. Outside the great temple of Alkosh, Sulinius starred aimlessly through the city.

Sulinius Holgruf, a Nord by blood, was from the Imperial city of Cyrodiil. Though he was born in Skyrim, he spent most of his life in Cyrodiil studying the trade of business and economy. He was particularly interested in the economy of one of his dearest friends homeland, Elsweyr. The Elsweyr had always stuck out to him, as a place he could practice his idea of Entrepreneurship When he was 20 years of age, he took his money, resources and knowledge, into the Elsweyr economy. He moved to Riverhold, in 160 of the Fourth Era, where he established an estate and began taking an active role in the major economical facilitation in Elsweyr. He managed trade caravans, Moon Sugar/ Nightshade plantations, and even invested in establishing a network with the more indigenous areas of Elsweyr. After 10 years, Sulinius was considered a noble, by extension due to his Nordic background of course, of the city. Sulinius knew his role in Elsweyr was no match to the supreme power of the Clan Mothers, however his efforts were not in vain.

Sulinius met another Nordic women with whom he fell in love. Her name was Elsef. She was born in Torval and was one of the only other Nords living in Riverhold. She worked in the house of healing as a potions master. She had cared for him for many days after he had obtained an injury fighting off a wild Alfiq-raht (a type of quadrupedal Khajiit, wild by nature and native to Elsweyr) while journeying home from Cyrodiil. They fell in love during that time and were married in Sun's Dawn 169 of the Fourth Era, Elsef was pregnant with Sulinius's child by Rain's Hand the same year.

Sulinius was drawn from the depths of his mind by the Khajiit who had been sent to fetch Sulinius. Sulinius went into the temple and found that he had a healthy baby boy, his own son. Sulinius was very relieved at the news of his child, even though he looked like his mother. She was holding the baby tightly. She looked up at Sulinius and back down. She finally mustered the energy to say one phrase "His Name…. Thurek, after your father."

"A fitting name for a strong Nordic boy, my love. Now to get you home." Sulinius turned to the Khajiit nurse who had helped, "If that is quite alright." he looked at the Khajiit temple nurse.

The nurse nodded approvingly, "Shall the baby be blessed?" she asked.

"Indeed" said Sulinius.

"To whom?" the nurse replied.

"Talos, of course." Sulinius said as he pulled out an amulet from his pocket, "This should do, it was my grandfathers".

The nurse took the baby and the amulet and blessed the boy in the name of the great Hero-God Ysmir. The troubles of the night were now over, and the new founded family was heading home. The little happiness was needed for the family, for the next many years were thrown into chaos by the Great War that was waged between the Empire, the Aldmeri Dominion, and all the others who fought for their respective sides.

Elsweyr was thrown onto a current of loss, sorrow and darkness. Yet life remained, in the little body of young Thurek, whose journey was just getting started.


	2. Sand and Sugar

**Chapter One: Sand and Sugar**

The dusty old road heading south into King's Walk, Elsweyr, was full of noise as a caravan of Argonian traders was beginning to set up camp for the night. The past few days had been quite a sight for the folk of Elsweyr. Many travelers, from the many lands of Tamriel, were traveling south into Torval for the "Traders of Tamriel" convention, held every year in a different city throughout Tamriel. It was Elsweyr's turn and the people, the Mane included, were very ecstatic to host such a, potentially, profitable venue. For starters, the convention brought with it a massive flock of traders and merchants looking to, well, trade and buy. It was a perfect way for the people of Elsweyr to share to keep up with the modern economic state of Tamriel. Secondly, it was a perfect opportunity for thieves to go looting out of wealthy pockets and wagons. As the day settled into night, the night before Warrior's festival (a merchants holiday held on the 20th of Sun's Dusk), several enthusiastic bandits had been watching the Argonians from afar.

This group of bandits, going by the name of "The Shades" (referring to the herb Nightshade), had been tracking the caravan since its departure from Gideon, a major city on the western edge of Argonia, a week or so prior. This band of Marauders was led by Thurek, a well to do Nordic boy by the age of seventeen, who was the son of a well-respected noble from Riverhold, Elsweyr. Thurek's motives were well at heart. He only stole items of value from people who could afford to lose a great deal more, mostly the rich and greedy who looked down on the rest of Tamriel as if they were of purer blood and background; People that had to burden with the troubles of "lesser" beings. Thurek knew more than most, that the Khajiit weren't what everyone thought they were, savage beasts that is.

Thurek, out of the charity and humbleness in his heart, gave most of his profits to those who needed it, through the great Temple of Alkosh in Riverhold. He was a strong follower of The Nine Divine, especially Mara, the Lady of Love, and the Warrior God Talos. He did all he could to please them by helping his brothers and sisters through charity and compassion. As well as fighting his and their enemies, for fight is in every Nords blood. Most of the Khajiit, who could not even afford a scrap of food, let alone housing, could be found at the temple waiting for rations distributed by the temple. Most of these people spent their Septims on a pinch of sweet moon sugar or a flagon of skooma.

Thurek was one for the life of an adventurer and a warrior. He was brought up as an educated boy, but his heart truly desired the life of glory and the thrills that Tamriel had to offer. He did not want to be stuck regulating business like his father! No, his younger brother Roggvar could take over the family business. Thurek was almost a man, and as such he was ready to get out of Elsweyr to see the world. His father was seldom around to regulate his life and so Thurek learned to look after himself and his friends, clearly establishing himself as a leader. He had lived through the most destructive time in the Fourth Era. The Great War left Tamriel in pieces. The White-Gold Concordat gave the Aldmeri a distinct advantage over the Empire. The heavy loss was the repeal of acknowledging Hammerfell as an Imperial Providence and the ban on the worship of Talos, a huge loss for Thurek's kin, the Nords of Skyrim. But northern problems were out of his reach and so he could only pray that Talos watched his Northern brothers.

Thurek was a strong young man. All the years working in sugar fields developed his strength in muscle. He was a natural athlete, and his skills were honed through training with some of Riverhold's finest warriors. His years studying the Lore of Tamriel and Nirn, as well as studying applied sciences and economy under his father, gave him strength of mind. Lastly, his unwavering devotion to the Divine Gods gave him spiritual prowess. He was true to his blood, a warrior, a very adept thief, but most importantly, a leader. A leader to his four closest friends. Three were Khajiit and one was of the Argonian race. They all had different skill sets and abilities which helped them through their endeavors. They knew the risks that came along with standing along side Thurek, and it was a burden they all endured willingly.

Thurek held tight his Amulet of Talos as he overlooked the caravan and scanned the scene down to the last bottle of Flin, a Cyrodilic whiskey that one of the caravans guards, a nasty looking Orc, had just taken out of a sack.

Thurek's second in command and closest friend, Do'Fadul, crept up along side him and casually waited as Thurek scanned the scene. Do'Fadul was a master of illusion and diversion. Do'Fadul's was grey with black spots. His moon birth was of Dagi-Raht ( a breed of Khajiit, born under two waning moons, that is magically inclined) and was born in the thick of the Tenmar forest. He was stolen away from his jungle home by slavers who then brought him to Riverhold. One night, the slavers entered a skirmish with a rival group and the baby was left behind. A temple priestess found him and gave him sanctuary. He lived and served in the temple ever since. Do'Fadul was the same age as Thurek and the two became quick friends while attending combat lessons in their early years. They had a common passion for the fight and a common love of adventure.

"It's a fine night my friend," Do'Fadul said "I didn't anticipate them joining up with an Orc pack this far south. Here I was thinking this would be as easy as cracking a sand crab." Do'Fadul glibly remarked.

"Look here, your eyes betray you" Thurek said softly with a smirk across his face. "These lizards are all wasted on theilul, and the Orcs will soon join them," Thurek said, as he pointed towards the Orcs getting comfortable with fresh bottles of the Argonian brandy, "Those half wits won't be able to react let alone heave a sword."

"Ay brother" said Do'Fadul, " It should prove a bountiful night."

"So what's Sinar up to? He was awfully quite tonight." Thurek asked.

"I don't know to be honest," said Do'Fadul "Just be ready for anything, and expect to be as surprised as I will be. Sinar hasn't been very outgoing in explaining his concoctions." said Do'Fadul with a nervous grin.

"Ah, to Oblivion with him and his concoctions" Thurek said as he gave way a smile, "Better to hit the beast dead on, than to dance around it. But tho is for the best. Lets get this done so we can get home and eat. I haven't eaten anything but that foul Horker meat, we bought of that man earlier; Ruthgar his name was. I'd rather eat Skeever, raw, than eat another bit of Horker meat." Both Thurek and Fadul shared a quiet laughter, remembering the foul meat. Thurek had grown away from his Nordic roots, something his father did not share who consistently had Horker in the house.

As they grasped their bearings Thurek said, "Right, I really do hope you'll have, at least, a well thought out plan for this one. Remember what happened at Kings's Walk last month?" Thurek looked unsurely at his friend but shook it off knowing better then to second-guess Fadul.

"Either way, when you're done, Alexios, Amar, and I will be be ready to hit the heart of the camp. We'll raid a bit and meet back up with you and Sinar at the Moonside."

Fadul and Thurek grasped each other by the forearm as Fadul uttered, "May the moons guide your way," and Thurek nodded in agreement.

Fadul then said "Good hunting brother."

Thurek replied warmly, "My hunt is nothing but the best."

With that, Fadul made his way down the eastern side of the ridge to meet up with Jo'Sinar. Jo'Sinar was a sixteen year old Khajiit, He was Suthay-raht ( a common breed amongst Khajiit being the most similar to man kind). Being born under the singular light of a waning Secunda, Jo'Sinar was a dark shade of Brown, almost black. He was an excellent student and one of the brightest minds of his generation. He was very fond of his latest invention, a mixture of nightshade, imp stool, ale, and bit of scholarly intellect, which yielded a terrible smelling gas that knocked even the strongest individuals out for half a day.

Thurek made his way down the western side of the ridge where he was to meet Alexios and Dar'Amar. Alexios and Amar were brothers, not by blood. Foster parents raised them both. Their foster parents were Imperials who moved into Riverhold to escape the threat of war in Cyrodiil.

Alexios was an Argonian, and was a clever one at the young age of fourteen. He was an adept pickpocket and could probably steal the clothes off any mans back if he wanted too. Alexios was a dark shade of greenish blue almost purple, giving him a distinct look. Amar was a fifteen year old Khajiit, born under the same Lunar Lattice as Jo'Sinar. Amar was a lighter brown with black stripes running down his back. Amar was a clever pick master. From a common chest to a castle vault, he could unlock it with little to no trouble. He always carried around a special lock pick that always gave him "the right sort of luck". But all the others suspected an enchantment on the thing. He once broke in to the Mane's private vaults and stole a heart stone necklace, very valuable, supposedly the most complex lock system in all of southern Tamriel. He had a scar down his face from a run in with one of the city guard while fleeing Cyrodiil after performing one of the biggest heists The Shades had ever performed. It was unfortunate but it could have gone worse for him.

He and his brother had always been a devious duo, always causing trouble, being poor in Torval wasn't' exactly an ideal living situation. In 185 of the Fourth Era, they found themselves in a considerable amount of trouble. They had stolen over 3000 septims worth of items from the city of Corinth, Elsweyr, and were facing serious consequences. If it weren't for the Distinguished Arliton Juliant, a wealthy noble of Cyrodiil, the two boys would have been executed. Arliton and his wife Lucinia adopted them and paid off the boy's debts.

* * *

The light of Masser, Nirn's largest moon, was blocked out by a Calvary of clouds and the only light preventing complete darkness was the fire at the center of the Argonian camp. Thurek had timed the raid perfectly. It was late into the night and the young group of boys had been watching the caravan for hours. The time had finally come for them to make their move.

Fadul paced anxiously as Sinar worked with his tools. Fadul kew it was time to secure the first objective, distract the watchmen. There were three Orcs from what he had seen, they hadn't been anticipated unfortunately so Sinar was forced to improvise. Sinar proceeded to map out the plan for Fadul once more.

"Pay attention," Sinar stated at Fadul, " I've done my best to prepare a remedy for the size of an Orc, I can't be sure since this is all so sudden." He handed Fadul a heavy ball, made of metal.

"Remember," he continued to say, "Once the fuse is lit, toss it in between the three of them while they're together. I've done my best to ensure a sizable radius which should be able to catch them all if you time it right. I hope that stone tossing helped your accuracy" Sinar said in a sarcastic tone.

" A little more confidence from YOU would be much appreciated." Fadul said "Besides, we've been following this caravan for more than a week now, Gods damn me to Oblivion if I'M the one to mess this up." he continued as he tossed Sinar's weapon around to get the feel, "I'll let you use me for your next experiment if I do, deal?"

Fadul continued, "Now, are you going to stand their watching the sand roll around or are you going to pack up all the gear?"

Sinar laughed and nodded towards Fadul and said, " Alright calm down." and with that Sinar began to pack up.

Fadul crept up along side one of the Argonians horse drawn carriages. He poked his head from around the left side towards the camp fire. Two of the Orcs were talking by the campfire and the third was making his way over to the couple.

"Hoy there, Grolub." The third Orc shouted, "Grab me another one would ya?"

"Right Ulgan," the Orc farthest left said, "One more Flin as cold as it comes in this forsaken desert." Grolub was a tall, dark green Orc. He had a massive body and a huge club strapped across the back of his Orichalcum armor.

Fadul thought to himself, "Thank Rajhin I'm not fighting him hand to hand, ugly beast."

Ulgan walked over to Grolub and the last Orc, and they took up conversation. "So Korgak" Ulgan said, " Ya still after that pretty one Sharamph from clan Grazob? From what I hear, Clog is all over her like Grolub is his Flin."

Korgak, the last Orc, replied "Nay, Ulgan. We both agreed the Sujamma got the better of our senses that night. It was a great one though. She was a pretty little thing"

Ulgan said. "Oh Korgak, I can never tell if your soft or savage. You aint got any more of that tobacco on you do ya?" Ulgan turned to Grolub and asked.

"Sure, here ya go" Grolub said and threw Ulgan the pouch.

With that, the conversation become more and more dry and Fadul deiced it was time to strike.

He lit the fuse to the device on fire, and came out from behind the Carriage and tossed the device in between the party. The device burst and the heavy gas began to fill the lungs of the trio of Orcs. They were out cold within seconds. Fadul then drew from his magica reserves and created a ball of light that he shot over the ridge to where Thureks group waited. After he launched the ball of light, Fadul ran back up the ridge to scan one last time from the distance. From there, he made his way down the ridge and off back to Sinar. His job was done for the night; it was all up to the other three now.

* * *

Thurek was beginning to wonder if something had gone terribly wrong on the other side. He knew the risks that were involved, especially with the fully-grown Orc guards; Fadul was putting a lot on the line. He had spoken to soon for not a moment later, Alexios spotted a ball of light from over the ridge. "Look!" he said, "that must be Fadul's work" the ball of light hovered over the group and then vanished.

"Alright," Thurek said "It's time. There are three tents and two Carriages. Amar, you take both carriages. Alexios and I will sweep the tents and meet you at our rally point" he pointed towards the right side of the ridge "lets make this quick and clean, we don't know for sure how long the guards will be distracted, speed like the Clannfear be with you, friends." Thurek made ready his gear, as did the others, and they set forth with part two of the plan, the heist.

The party made it's way down the slope of the ridge. They approached the camp and Amar immediately made off for the carriages and vanished behind the canvas of one of the wagons in a matter of seconds. Thurek and Alexios made finger signs, expressing which tents were whose. Alexios took the tent farthest away and Thurek started with the tent closest to them. Thurek carefully scanned the tent before entering. He crouched down and entered slowly. There was only one Argonian in the tent. It was a pathetic sight. The Argonian was wearing a night gown and he reeked of Flin and Ashwine. There were bottles everywhere and a half eaten sweet roll on his lap as he lay sound asleep.

"You are a truly sad sight, I pity you" Thurek said softly as he checked the Argonians tent for riches. He found small bag of Septims, by the weight probably 300, no more. With that he scanned once more, then left the tent. He found Alexios waiting for him. Alexios had already swept the other two tents and had been waiting for Thurek. "I forget how quick you are sometimes." Thurek said.

"I can't help it, now come on, and let's get out of here." just then, two Orcs appeared from behind the tents.

"And I told him that if my axe wasn't broken in two, I'd take the dull thing and shove it so far-" he was stopped short as the two parties came face to face, "Well, well, well… if it aint two little rats making off with all of our stuff"

The two boys continued to stare at the Orcs and Thurek slowly reached for his blade, "Not so fast there boy, if you don't want an axe coming across that arm, you'd better put your hands up where we can see them and get down on your knees, "The boys did get down on the ground, but Thurek gave Alexios a quick nudge and he understood.

"I'm sorry my good Orcs, but unfortunately we have to get home for supper." and with that the boys picked up some sand and threw it right into the Orcs eyes. Thurek then jumped up and gave the Orc in front of him a swift kick in his tender region and then slammed a fist right into the ugly things jaw. Alexios took a golden statue he had stolen from one of the tents and bashed it across the other Orcs face.

" Nice Work," said Thurek holding his hand in pain, "That Orcs jaw was harder than rock." he continued

With that, Thurek and Alexios ran back up the ridge and found Amar with an entire chest, full to the top with items.

"Quickly now, there are some very unhappy Orcs who would like to see us roast," Thurek said with haste. "I can't believe we missed spotting them"

"I wish you would have told me sooner, I can't carry all this" Amar said. There was no time and Thurek said, "Just give us some of it, we really must be off." and so the three boys divided the spoils and hurried in the direction of Riverhold. They had successfully raided the Argonian caravan and could finally go home.

* * *

The party of Thurek, Alexios, and Amar, entered the Moonside inn. The inn was located near the entrance to the city of Riverhold and was Thurek's favorite place to meet. The Moonside always had a Roaring hearth fire that was a welcoming sight to any traveler. It always had the most refreshing ales, meads, wines and other exotic beverages. The food was always good, Thureks favorite, the Ash yam stew, Ash yams imported directly from Morrowind, though he always picked out the Horker meat. The Bartender, and the owner of the inn, was an old Khajiit by the name of Ri'Bassa. He had a long grey/black mane and wore spectacles for his old eyes. He was always cheery and gave the best sort of stories about his adventures in his prime days, though they were all most likely made up. Then there was Aahin, the bartender's wife. She was the head cook and she always gave the best advice whenever it was needed. She was always calm and kind hearted, even when the time called for more than her usual patience. She always seemed to know how to help which was great for Thurek's group of troubled friends. Finally, there was "Ereld the magnificent", he was a bard. However comical his title was, he and his group always played great music for the tavern and could always liven up the place when it wasn't so lively.

Thurek spotted Fadul and Sinar at a far table close to the fire. They were just opening a bottle of buttermead as the other three walked up and grabbed seats. Fadul jumped up in relief at the return of his friends.

"Well, what happened? You're late don't deny it." Fadul asked impatiently.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, and plenty to sift through in the morning, that's for sure" said Thurek.

So with that, they all let their worries go and shared the rest of the night with high spirits and a plentiful reward.

For this night was one of their last, at least for a very long time, to enjoy the comfort and peace of home.


	3. An Elven Conspiracy

**Chapter Two: An Elven Conspiracy**

Thurek woke up the next afternoon, on a sack of flour, in the kitchen of the inn. He decided to head home without asking Ri'Bassa where his friends had gone.

He made his way out of the inn and onto the already busy road in Riverhold. The market was booming with foreign folk all looking to sell. Thurek was not as interested in the market as he was with getting home to see his father who had just arrived from a convention in the Imperial City.

Thurek reached the estate where he lived and walked through the main gate, down the dirt path, past the garden, and in through the front door. If looking off to the left of Riverhold, given the viewer was looking at Riverhold from the forward Gatehouse of the city, one could see the Holgruf Estate sitting tall in the sky, as if it were cloaking the city. The Holgruf Estate was indeed set high atop the mountainside that swept across northern Riverhold, isolated from the rest of the city. It wasn't as high up as the Riverhold Palace but it was up there still, signifying his foreign presence and wealth. All the same, it was home for Thurek and he was glad to be there. Thurek entered the house and went into his chamber, he then slipped out of his boots; tarnished and full of sand again. He changed out of the leather armor he'd been wearing for the raid and examined it.

"Scratched up, worn, smells terrible, yet you insist on wearing it." came a voice from behind Thurek, "True love if I've ever seen it."

Thurek turned around and standing in the doorway of his chamber, stood his father.

"Father!" Exclaimed Thurek loudly. He rushed forward to embrace his father, he continued, "Luck comes in many forms dear father, mine just happiness to come from old leather."

"Of course it does" said Sulinius happily, "It's good to see you son, it's been two weeks hasn't it?"

"Indeed, father." Thurek said, "But business is business, right?"

"Felt like a lifetime to me." Sulinius said, "What's this about business? What do you know of business? Don't say your band of bumbling boys is business." Sulinius stated with a grin.

"But father," Thurek began to boast, "surely you know that us bumblers, have flourished where others might only fail?"

"I know son, I just wish you weren't so reckless all the time" Sulinius said.

"I can't help it, I'm a Nord living in an exotic country." Thurek proclaimed.

"Point well taken," Sulinius replied "and you are right, you have done many things, charitable things at that. Your mother always used to say you'd do honorable by the family name. Perhaps this is your mothers way of reminding me that she's never wrong."

For a moment Sulinius stared at his son with pride. His son had grown up so fast, and had been everything he had hoped; even after the death of his wife. Thurek had brought a level of distinguished honor to the Holgruf name, but he knew that the older Thurek became, the more reckless he would become.

"Wash up and come into the dinning hall. I'm going to check on your brother. Kasha has made a particularly, wonderful smelling supper if I may say so." Sulinius said and he exited down the hall.

Kasha was one of the Estate maids and happened to be an incredible cook. She was a more elderly Khajiit and had been through many rough years in Elsweyr. She was terminally ill with a rare disease and was in the last years of her life and Sulinius only hoped that her time with them would bring her peace.

Thurek finished cleaning up and stowed away the stolen items, from the night before, in a chest hidden under his bed.

"Well go through you after supper." Thurek said to himself and proceeded to go to the dinning hall.

Thurek met his father and his brother Roggvar at the dinning table.

"Thurek!" Roggvar shouted, "It's good to see-"

Thurek stopped him short and starred him down. His father was supposed to think he was home the past two weeks.

"My dear Roggvar, it's only been a day, I was right down the road for Talos sake." Sulinius said with ease.

"I know" Roggvar said unsurely, "Still good to see my brother, though."

"It is indeed," Sulinius said suspiciously.

Thurek knew that wouldn't be the end of it, but he sat down to enjoy the meal anyways. The Holgruf's were deep into supper when Sulinius struck up conversation.

"So, son" Sulinius began, "What's the news while I've been away? Any news from the west?"

Thurek knew his father was trying to smoke him out. Thank Talos Thurek had caught up on the news while he was at the Inn last night!

"Okay father, I'll play your game." Thurek thought to himself.

"Quite a lot has happened in your absence." Thurek continued, "For one, the traders convention has been very successful, from what I've heard, there have been a number of interested investors for Elsweyr products, but I cannot confirm. Concerning the west, well… I'll say it's quieter than it's been in a while. Ri'Bassa seems to think it's the "calm before the storm", whatever that's supposed to mean. He says the elves, Thalmor or something, are up to no good, troubling for all of Tamriel and that we best watch ourselves in the near future."

Thurek took a gulp of water before continuing, noticing his father with an emotionless expression on his face.

"On the other hand, the priestesses have declared the shrine to the fallen warriors of the Great War completed, it's most grand. You should stop by. Other than that, all is calm here, as usual."

"Humph," Sulinius unsurely grunted, "Very good I suppose, I'm glad all is well."

Thurek knew he wasn't in the clear yet.

"And how about you Roggvar? Anything noteworthy happen to you these past few weeks? How's the little Winker doing?"

Winker was the name of Roggvars Glyptodon, a type of armadillo found in the Ne'Quin-al desert in Elsweyr. Roggvar found him in the market place after butcher Sam, full name Samar'doju, sliced up the poor things eye for trying to snatch up a piece of meat; hence the name Winker.

"He's quite well, eating a lot more now though."

"Good, very good." said Sulinius.

The three finished supper in an undisturbed silence. Roggvar finished first, quickly one might add, and hurried out of the dinning hall.

Just as Thurek had finished and was about to get up to leave, Sulinius broke the silence.

"So, where have you been this time." Sulinius asked, obviously irritated at Thurek's betrayal of trust.

Thurek avoided eye contact with his father. For all of Thureks intellect, he knew his father had more.

"The night shades growing nicely outside don't you think?" Thurek said in a desperate attempt at deflecting the question.

"Don't play me as the fool Thurek, you may have influence over your brother and friends, but I'm your father. It's in my blood to question your actions, especially since it IS you that's trying to deceive me"

"What do you want me to say?" Thurek said angrily.

"I want you to tell me the truth for once." he said obviously tired of Thurek taking advantage of him.

"Fine!" Thurek said, angry at being caught in his lie, "But you won't like it, I promise"

"I can deal with that." Sulinius said.

Thurek was trying to figure out a way to start the tale.

"The day after you left for Cyrodiil, the others and I left for Argonia-" Thurek was stopped short.

"Argonia!" Sulinius shouted then took a deep breath and proceed to say, in a normal tone, "Do you realize how dangerous the Black Marsh is now a days? Did you even consider the possibility that you children could be taken or worse? The underground slave trade is thriving in that region. Do I even have to remind you about the number of children who have been taken from this city alone? How could you be so foolish Thurek?"

"I'm not a child father!" Thurek argued, "Besides, Fadul and I know how to take care of ourselves and others, we've proved that time and time again. I'm here now aren't I?"

Sulinius nodded his head in a distasteful manner, knowing his son had a point, "Continue then"

"Long story short, we followed an Argonian Caravan to King's walk last night where we took their riches and brought them home. They were up to no good. Most of their valuables were fenced anyways. Everything went fine father. We had one minor run in with their Orcish guards but I handled it with upmost professionalism, by kicking him in his crotch and bashing him across the face with my fist, problem solved, everyone's happy"

Sulinius couldn't help but smile at this as he said "Well it was still foolish, you must, absolutely must, tell me when you're going to do something like this."

"But you wouldn't approve." Thurek said.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, that hasn't stopped you before" Sulinius said, "My point is, times are changing all across Tamriel, and not entirely for the better. I don't want to loose you in the chaos that's remerging. Things may seem lively and well out on the front porch, but it will not stay that way very long. I need you to promise me that you'll be more careful and will talk with me about such plans, it is imperative; for me and for you I promise."

Thurek saw something in his father's eyes but he couldn't place it, fear perhaps. What was his father afraid of? What's changing in Tamriel? He held his questions and responded by saying

"I promise father, you will know of my whereabouts, my real ones, from now on."

"Good" Sulinius said with approval "However, your disobedience to me will not go unpunished."

Thurek whined, "Oh come now father, I thought the situation was good and behind us."

"Consequences are like shadows my son." Sulinius said, "They will follow you and your actions where ever you may go. They will always be there, even if they cannot be seen. Remember that as you indulge in more adventures. Your punishment will be dishes tonight and you will be restricted to the estate grounds tomorrow. You will also help Kasha with cleaning and supper tomorrow, we are having guests over and everything needs to be in order. Also, do not think I have forgotten the research study I assigned to you before I left. I expect a full case report on the history and progression of the Dunmer Tribunal by Fredas and a report on at least three of the great Dunmer houses by the following Mourndas"

Thurek had completely forgotten and muttered a few nasty words under his breath then said, "Yes father."

"Good, now get off to the kitchen." Sulinius said.

Thurek went to the kitchen and did his punishment well. After he was done he shrugged off to bed and slept the night away, not eager for the long day head of him. "At least fathers having guests" Thurek thought to himself.

Whenever Thurek's father had guests, they were always the best company and from all over Tamriel. He knew tomorrow's guests would hail from Hammerfell, Cyrodiil, High Rock and Morrowind. Thurek knew there would be conversation deep into the night, revealing all sorts of amazing things and with that thought in mind, Thurek got to bed well enough.

Thurek worked hard the following day. He helped Kasha clean up the Estate, especially the Dinning hall and his fathers study, which was where most of the party would convene for the night. Thurek then worked through the afternoon to complete his research assignment. In the late afternoon, he was finished with all his tasks and went out for a walk to get some fresh air. He walked through the front gate and looked out across Riverhold. It was a calm Turdas afternoon. Most of the market traders and workers were done for the day and enjoying the rest of the day off. Thurek was deep in thought, reflecting on his father's words the night before. He desperately wanted to know what his father meant by "changing times". Could it be something to do with the Elves he'd heard so much about?

In Truth, Thurek had never met any Thalmor or Aldmeri Dominion agents in all his travels. He had heard much about them from war stories and history books but never had he encountered one. Riverhold wasn't a place for Thalmor to loiter about, since they had more pressing matters to attend to elsewhere.

Thurek's thoughts were cut off when all of a sudden, Fadul popped up next to Thurek and made him jump back.

"My friend" Fadul said, "We missed your company yesterday, and you missed our meeting this morning."

"I know Fadul, I am sorry" Thurek said, "My father caught me in my lie about being here the past two weeks, I was held at home all day as my punishment."

"It's quite alright my friend, we didn't talk about much except possible next targets and spoils from the other night, so the usual" said Fadul.

Thurek had tuned out his friend as he starred out across the city

"Is something troubling you? Your distant, and I can tell. Don't think of avoiding the question." said Fadul.

"It's nothing Fadul, really. My fathers hosting a party tonight, there should be very-important guests who'll have a lot to talk about. I'm just eager, that's all.

"All right then Thurek, I will take my leave. Come find me in the morning with news from tonight."

"I will, I promise"

Fadul strode back down the path and out of sight.

Thurek walked back to his home and stayed on the porch for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

As the sun began to creep out of sight, Thurek was awoken abruptly, in the chair he had fallen asleep in, by a familiar voice.

"I must have slept for at least two hours," Thurek said to himself.

"Hello there Thurek, you are looking much bigger than when I last saw you."

Thurek looked up to see none other than his fathers' dear friend Edgar Dening. Edgar, a Breton, had always been one of fathers' closest friend. They studied together in Cyrodiil and had been very close ever since. Edgar was from North Point, High Rock. Like Sulinius, Edgar was a businessman. He started a trading company that shipped across the northern and western coasts of Tamriel, and after acquiring great wealth, had since been a key figure in the political scope of High Rock. Edgar was 5 foot 8 or so and had long Brown hair. He always wore stylish clothes from Cyrodiil, even though they did not suit him well.

"It is good to see you Sir Dening, you're the first to arrive tonight." Thurek said.

"Please, you make me feel old, call me Edgar" Edgar said smiling.

"Very well sir…. I mean Edgar" Thurek quickly corrected.

"I'm very sorry about your mother Thurek, truly. I wanted to make it here for the funeral but the circumstances were not well six years ago, you must understand. Madanach's capture and his ties to my trading company, well I couldn't possibly hope to travel south without running into some of your… well, more aggressive kin. The Reachmen really stirred up a mess let me tell you.

"It's quite alright Edgar, my father understood, and I was only eleven."

" My, you have grown up. I can still remember when you got stuck up on my roof while trying to catch that bird when you and your father visited me at my home. But, best not dwell on the past, especially with what lies ahead of us all."

"What do you mean Edgar?" Thurek Asked curiously.

"That's a discussion for later, if you can wait. Well, I would like to see Kasha, so I'll leave you to watch the door."

Thurek nodded.

"That's a good lad," Edgar said cheerfully.

"Waiting seems to be the only thing I can do these days." Thurek muttered to himself.

One by one, guests began to arrive.

Cirandien Bierey, who was a Redguard, arrived next. Cirandien was Sulinius's major contact in Hammerfell. Cirandien was from Skaven, Hammerfell, and was a loyal friend to Thurek's father. He kept Sulinius informed, during good times and bad times. He also exchanged Hammerfell goods for Elsweyrian goods and information with Sulinius. Cirandien was about the same height as Edgar with short black hair and a burn across his left check, from the civil war in his country.

With Cirandien, traveled an Orc by the name of Bagrash Gro-Ghorr. Bagrash was a towering figure. He was about 6 foot 7 and was a heavy weight. He hailed from an Orcish clan just south of Orsinium. He was, entirely, a dangerous warrior who knew and protected the Holgruf family for many years. Bagrash had saved Sulinius from a bandit attack as Sulinius traveled into High Rock years before Thurek's birth. Sulinius owed Bagrash a debt and Bagrash kept him to it. Sulinius used his resources and wealth to help Bagrash's clan, clan Ghorr, gain a dominant presence in the Orsinium political structure, though Orcs aren't particularly notable for political organization. Bagrash became Sulinius's contact in the Wrothgarian Mountains and personal escort whenever Sulinius visited High Rock. They've been friends ever since.

The two approached Thurek on the porch.

"By my hammer!" exclaimed Bagrash, "Look at how big this one is getting, could have sworn you were your father." Bagrash said wildly.

"Bagrash it's great to see you again, you still owe me for that business in the tavern last year, don't forget like last time." Thurek said

"I almost forgot about that, remind me later and I'll pay you back double, warriors honor." Bagrash said placing his right fist over his chest.

"Fair enough" Thurek said with a grin, "As for you sir Cirandien, I do believe you owe me 50 septims for that fighting bet two year ago, I haven't forgotten that either"

"If there is one thing I've learned from Nords, it's that they like to fight and they like to earn gold doing it" said Cirandien.

"Ha, That's my kind of life Bierey, don't forget It." said Bagrash, "This one would have made a fine Orc, I swear it."

"Thank you Bags." said Thurek, "Anyways, Edgar is inside if you want to go find him, I think he's in the kitchen with Kasha."

" Old Edgar's here already? That little Scamp, I think I'll go surprise him. That'll teach him not to spook an Orc on his aging day. Oh Edgar..." shouted Bagrash, as he barged through the front door.

"Well Thurek, I'm just glad I was able to make it out of Hammerfell, with all the unrest." said Cirandien, "I'll be sure to pay up at some point tonight, I should go make sure Edgar isn't torn to pieces before the drinking begins." said Cirandien, who then hurried through the front door to find his friends.

Over the next hour, four more guests showed up. Two Imperials, by the names of Septerius Fulwine and Manuel Virtorius, respectively. They were not brothers but had grown up in Bravil, Cyrodiil, together. Both had fought in the Great War. Septerius was a swordsman who fought on the front lines as a commanding officer. Manuel was a strategist who had a part in some of the Imperials most notorious victories, like the victory at the Battle of the Red Ring. Both were close friends with Sulinius and the Holgruf family. After all, the three families had been close, since the three men were boys in fact. It seemed fitting that they stand with each other now, even after all the hard years at war.

The next guest to arrive was Favadas, a Dunmer of House Redoran. Favadas was one of Sulinius's most important allies in Morrowind, and a trusted family friend. Favadas held an important position in the House of Redoran. He was a close advisor to the Redoran family and kept Sulinius informed of most Morrowind activities. In exchange, Sulinius traded Nightshade to House Redoran who used the herb to make potions, to use against the ash spawn.

The last guest was a Khajiit from Torval. His name was Joshmed and he was a very good friend to the Mane of Elsweyr. He was a sort of military-like advisor to the Mane, thought the Mane was a spiritual leader. Joshmed was a military combatant and advisor who held council with the Mane, acting as sort of a buffer between the religious Elsweyr and the brute force of the Khajiit clans. He knew Sulinius through his reputation in Riverhold. Joshmed was from Riverhold and was in town often, more often than not to meet with Sulinius directly to talk about Riverhold affairs.

All the guests had arrived and were joined by Thurek, Roggvar, and Sulinius in the dining hall. Kasha and the other housemaids had begun to serve dinner and all was cheerful in the Holgruf dinning hall.

After dinner was well over, and a few meads and such drinks were downed, Sulinius stood up and called for attention.

"My dear friends," Sulinius started, "I am truly honored to host you all in my home. It has been a very long time since we all conjoined in the same place. The Great War certainly took its toll on us all, some more than others. But now, the Great War is over and we are left to pick up the pieces in the dawning of a new century. I am very glad you all made it and I am very eager to begin our council. So if we would all make our way to my study, we may begin."

The party, not including Roggvar and the aids, retreated to the study.

"Not all of us made it, you know." said Septerius as he took his spot in a chair by the study entrance. All eyes turned to Septerius as they party took spots around the room.

"I am aware of this Septerius," said Sulinius who sat down at his desk, "However, I am afraid I have heard nothing from our missing friend. He won't return any letters and I, unfortunately, have no news of his whereabouts. But he is a secretive man, as he should be. There is much to deal with in Skyrim as of present, so I'm not surprised by his absence."

"May I be so bold to suggest that perhaps his loyalty has been compromised," said Septerius, "I mean to say, none of us have heard from him, directly, in several years."

Just as Sulinius was about to rebuttal the statement, a voice came from the shadows surrounding the entryway to the study.

"If there is one thing that a Nord is above all else, Septerius" said the voice, "that would be unquestionably loyal. Even if his loyalties went against the gods, he is loyal to his final breath. Loyalty, that is something the Empire has yet to learn, I'm afraid."

Out of the darkness came a Nordic man, he wore a thick fur cloak and carried a war axe on his waist. He had a beard and long braided hair, both a dirty blonde color. His stance screamed confidence and elegance at the same time. His gaze tore into the eyes and soul of a very ill colored Septerius.

"Ulfric," delightfully said Sulinius, "I did not think you would be showing up tonight. It is very good to see you my dear friend. Come, sit by me and have some mead we were just about to begin our discussion for the evening.

The man named Ulfric and Septerius shared a few more seconds of uninterrupted starring before Ulfric let up a smile

Ulfric Stormcloack, the spitting image of a Nord and the Jarl of Windhelm, the great city of Kings. Ulfric had come to know Sulinius because Sulinius had relatives who lived in the Eastmarch and was a frequent visitor to his native home of Skyrim. Over the years, Sulinius and Ulfric developed a close friendship. Ulfric had also served in the Great War with Septerius and Manuel.

"You should see your face Septerius, one might of thought you had seen something straight from Oblivion." Said Ulfric playfully, "Then again, I do strike fear into the hearts of some men; so it's to be expected." Ulfric said.

Ulfric let out his arms to embraced a still startled Septerius who had thought his head would be separated from his body by now.

"Now let me embrace the great Praefect Fulwine like the brother he is" started Ulfric.

"Of course Ulfric, but it is Tribune now. I was promoted two years ago." Septerius corrected.

"Shut up you Imperial puppy and pour us some mead" Ulfric said, still smiling. He continued,

"It is good to see all of you again, it has been far to many years, I agree. But it has been a difficult twenty years. The Aldmeri Dominion has a firmer grip than ever on the Empire and they're becoming more of a problem in Skyrim than I would've guessed. It hasn't been easy since the Markarth incident and the loss my father. I am not safe to travel or to send word of my dealings, to anyone. It was risky coming here tonight. The Dominion would rather I stay in Skyrim, far away from anyone else, but I must continue the fight their treaty. Skyrim is the only hope there is for free men. The Empire has become soft and cannot nor will face the Dominion. There're to weak to instigate another war with them.

"Ulfric" said Manuel, "trust me when I say, that the Empire doesn't like that the treaty gives the Dominion executive powers. However, the Empire cannot claim to allow Skyrim free reign. You are right, we cannot instigate another war, and we are still too weak from the first one. I know the Concordat isn't something we wish to follow but we have no choice. The Aldmeri Dominion is too strong. Please Ulfric, listen to reason. Don't fight them, rebellion isn't a solution. Our time will come again but you cannot do it alone. The path you are leading Skyrim down will end in devastation, to both Men and Mer alike. The Aldmeri Dominion will demand that the Imperial Legion step in and fight if you break the treaty and the Empire will respond. It will be men against men, exactly what they want."

"Manuel, I know what you say." Ulfric responded, "But I cannot sit idly by while I watch as my people are forced to give up their way of life just because some elves say so. They discredit the God my people worship, they disgrace Talos himself and I will not do that. If the Empire does not join Skyrim then it is against Skyrim and will be treated as such. Forgive me Manuel, Septerius. I love you like brothers but my people, and my Gods, all nine of them, matter more than keeping the peace with such disrespectful being. The Dominion has overstepped its boundaries, and not just in banning Talos worship."

Ulfric looked over to Favadas and Bagrash and said

"Favadas, Bagrash, share your thoughts with everyone."

He then looked to Cirandien

"Cirandien, you know better than all of them just how brutal the Dominion is, tell them." he said in a raised manner.

Edgar spoke up, "Ulfric, we all know the pain you face with all that has and is happening, we've all had pain during and after the war to keep. You must understand that the disposition between Men and Mer is very fragile at the moment. Another war would bring total destruction to Tamriel. Your motives reflect those of a vengeful child. You must think of the lives at risk in your petty schemes. It's already been stated that the Empire will not help you. Who will you look for aid, the Argonians? Khajiit? The Argonians are a lone race. They offer no help to anyone and only care for themselves. The Khajiit clans would sooner fight each other than join together. What about the Dunmer? Hmm? They've never recovered from their own domestic issues. The Ash Spawn are more than enough trouble for them as it is. They cannot afford to fight the Aldmeri Dominion, let alone join together as a single country.

Favadas butt in, "Edgar, I know you mean well, but I can speak on behalf of my own people if you wouldn't mind."

Edgar returned to his seat as he had been pacing during his whole speech.

Favadas continued, "The fact of the matter is that the Dunmer would have little to offer if there was to be a rebellion. The Dominion has never really been a threat to us. As Edgar has stated, the Ash Spawn are a very big threat in northern Morrowind. While the Argonians continue to give us trouble in the south. The great Houses are split in council. You of course know the stance of House Redoran. Our primary concern is the Ash Spawn and our mining settlement on the Island of Solstheim. Not disregarding the economic situation of Morrowind but the threat lies elsewhere. House Hlaalu seems to think that the main concern of Morrowind, Vvardenfell in particular of course, IS to concentrate on the economy, exclusively. They seem to think that Morrowind can pick its self up when the time comes and shake off the Ash like it was nothing. Unfortunately that puts the two houses at a difference. This could have been different if House Telvanni would just pick a side but they're so concentrated on their own motives that they're practically excluded from anything that has to do with helping the province. Lets not even Mention House Dres or House Indoril. Though it's true they may despise Imperial law, each have very particular problems. House Indoril has no gold to spend funding much of anything. Their strong religious ties would prevent them from fighting anyways. House Dres is far to corrupt and couldn't function in a rebellion; they'd only make it worse. They have far too many complications with Argonia and the slave trade isn't something you want to deal with, believe me. That is where Morrowind stands as of now. I hope that may be of some use to someone. I believe I've spoken for too long. If you wished to recruit Dunmer from Morrowind, the best bet would be to seek out the Telvanni believe it or not. I know they're had to reach but they're the only house that has no motive NOT to help. Of course House Redoran will try to do its part if the time came."

Sulinius spoke next, "Thank you, Favadas. Your insight is much appreciated. Cirandien what about you?"

Cirandien spoke, "There is not much to tell that you don't know already. I could sit here all night and tell you about the brutality of the Dominion. I could tell you about the the countless prisoners they've taken, whom were never seen again. I could tell you about the raids, and the burnings, and killings they've performed. I could tell you how hard it is to feed a family let alone an entire country of people when the Dominion has pillaged and taken everything they could before they left." he said coldly " But I could also tell you that rebellion is our greatest ally at the moment. We've come very far from whence it first started. If you won't listen to Ulfric listen too me. My people have fought, they've succeeded. To have you all sit here and tell me it's not worth the effort is very heart breaking. Especially when I've watched countless people I know die before the Dominions warriors, friends and family alike. That's all I can say about it." Cirandien said, then got up from his chair and left the study.

"Cirandien?" Edgar shouted out to him, "Well I guess we were a bit too hard on the topic."

"You can't help everyone, even if you tried." said Manuel.

There was a pause everyone collected their thoughts. Bagrash decided it was his turn to speak.

"I didn't want to be the one to spoil this rebellion talk but-" Bagrash was cut short.

"It is more than an idea." Ulfric stated.

"Be that as it may, we didn't gather here tonight to talk about the Thalmor and rebellion. We gathered to discuss a much more severe threat, one that must be resolved, immediately if possible." Bagrash said.

"Bagrash is right," said Sulinius, "We are all aware, or should all be aware, of this new threat."

"So it's true," said Manuel, "I didn't know what to make of it when you sent me the information. Septerius and I went over the details for many hours. Sulinius? You do realize that it hasn't been around for a very long time don't you?"

" Over 200 years, yes I am aware. The evidence is quite clear, if you look for it. There is no mistake. The Aldmeri Dominion knows about this. I believe the two factions are entangled in a sort of cold war as we speak. The Dominion will wish to suppress this issue very quickly, but I don't know how. The Dominion cannot hope to fight off such a power, assuming the reports are correct."

"This is nonsense." Said Favadas, "This is beyond the point of fact."

"Why would it be a lie Favadas? What would anyone have to gain?" said Edgar.

"Favadas is right. The idea of their return is unquestionably unlikely." said Septerius.

"Have we forgotten by whom you received this information? Edgar?" said Ulfric. Edgar didn't answer. He continued, "A spy amongst the Thalmor gave this too you. How are we to know that this information wasn't leaked on purpose? Perhaps to strike fear and confusion amongst us while they prepare to take over the entirety that is Tamriel!

"It is possible Ulfric," stated Sulinius, "But we must continue to look into this matter. It is of grave importance."

"We don't have time to run around chasing legends when the races of Tamriel are about to be enslaved by Gods Dammed Mer!" Shouted Ulfric.

At this point the party erupted into a full-scale argument. Thurek had been sitting quietly in the corner during the entire conversation, trying to make sense of what was going on. He hadn't the faintest idea of what they were talking about. All he knew was that something, or someone was creating problems for the Aldmeri Dominion. That meant bad news for the rest of everyone else apparently. He had many questions but before he could speak up, Sulinius spoke

"Enough!" shouted Sulinius, "This is ridiculous. Can't we talk in peace? None of us know exactly what is going on but what we do know is that the Aldmeri Dominion is hiding something from the rest of us and we need to figure out what. It may be a mistake but we can't take the risk that the Dominion may gain some advantage over the rest of us, we need to keep the playing field level if we ever want to be free of them."

"There's no mistake." Joshmed finally spoke up, "The enemy is very secretive in their dealings. My position in Torval grants me a sort of unrestricted access to otherwise forbidden public knowledge. Before I continue, I must address the fact that everything I am about to share only worsens the issue at hand." Joshmed took a sip from his glass before continuing. " I will start by dissolving any doubts. First and foremost, the rumor is true. "It" is back and is growing more powerful each day they it is allowed to do so."

Thurek finally spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt Joshmed, but what in Oblivion is back?"

"The Order of the Black Worm, Thurek. Now no more questions. I promise I'll answer them later." said Sulinius.

"Correct," said Joshmed, "The Black Worm is once again on the rise. However, the Aldmeri Dominion is in their way. Both parties are searching for something, a temple of some kind, at least that is what the reports say. I know little of the details surrounding the temple but the Thalmor came to Torval a week ago looking for answers. They seemed to think the Mane might know where the Temple was. From what it sounded like, the Aldmeri Dominion is in a race against the Black Worm to find this place. Like I said, I don't know the details surrounding the temple but whatever lies inside obviously means a great deal to both sides. Whatever it is, it must be something powerful enough to cause them to go after it. Either way, it's probable we are all going to be in significant danger very soon."

"This is not good news." said Manuel, "It's a rat race between two enemies. I can't decide which one I would rather see with a powerful weapon or whatever it is. The best of two evils, we must do something about it."

"What can we do?" said Bagrash, "We can't fight both the Dominion and the Order of the Black Worm."

"Well we can't just sit by and let this happen." said Manuel, "We cannot be expected to be pawns of who ever wants to control us, its madness" Manuel shot out of his chair to pour himself for mead, "The Empire is at less than half its strength from when it took on the Dominion in the War. We have no military might and what little men we have are being used to renew resources that were all used up in the War!"

"I'm afraid this is a matter that must be dealt with before armies have to be called out for battle." said Edgar bitterly.

"An inside job." said Sulinius.

The room grew quiet as everyone collected their thoughts and ideas. Thurek had been sitting in awe just thinking about what could possibly be in the temple Joshmed spoke of. Perhaps treasure beyond count. Perhaps a powerful weapon beyond comparison. The possibilities seemed infinite to him as he sat and wondered.

Sulinius broke the silence, "Alas, it is late and I am sure you're all quite tired. We will retire for the night and meet again in the morning. My house aides will show you to your quarters. Good night my friends."

The party of men moved from their positions and did a quick stretch. Septerius and Manuel, however, decided to head out to the porch to smoke some tobacco. Thurek knew from experience that these men hadn't had their fill of gossip just yet. He decided to follow them and find out what they had to say.

As Thurek began to leave, his father intercepted him.

"Going out so late son?" Sulinius began.

"Thought I might take a walk down to the shrine, you know to think about everything from tonight." Thurek slyly said.

"I'm afraid your still restricted to the house son."

Thurek looked at his father in disgust.

"Come now Thurek, there will be plenty of time tomorrow to visit the Shrine. For now though, off to bed." Sulinius finished then walked off.

Thurek went up to his quarters and sat on his bed for a bit, thinking. He decided that the best option was to sneak out after all were sound asleep. Thurek lay down in his bed and casually pretended to sleep the hour away.


	4. The Fate of a Midnight

**Chapter Three: The Fate of a Midnight**

The night was now fully fledged and Thurek lay awake in his bed. He decided it was time to leave and went to his window, drew back the curtains, unlatched the wooded panels, and climbed out.

The air was brisk yet refreshing to Thurek who had spent many hours stuck inside his home. The two Men had long since gone down to the Moonside and Thurek thought it best to hurry before they concluded their discussion.

Thurek slipped in through the back door of the Inn, where the kitchen was. He came across Aahin cleaning her cooking ware.

"Thurek," Aahin said in surprise, "what are you doing here this late. You should be well fast asleep. If your father found out about-" she was cut short by Ri'Bassa who had barged in to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Thurek!" shouted Ri'Bassa, "Come to treat an old Khajiit to a drinking game?"

"Not tonight I'm afraid," said Thurek quietly "and could you keep it down, please?"

"I suppose, but what has you so anxious? Are you in trouble?" Ri'Bassa said.

"Nothing like that but I will be if those two Men by the Hearth find out I'm here. They're guests of my fathers and I'm trying to pick up a little information. That's all I swear" Thurek whispered impatiently.

"Alright then don't get so excited." said Ri'Bassa "Get to it then, there's a good spot just behind the Hearth where we throw in the wood. You should be able to hear everything from there. Don't get caught because I won't cover for you." Ri'Bassa turned around and went back to counting his profit from the day.

Thurek went and stealthily made his way to the spot behind the Hearth. He began to listen to the conversation between Septerius and Manuel.

"You were a bit quite towards the end of our meeting. Nothing to contribute? Or perhaps something else held your tongue, friend. Go on then." said Manuel.

Septerius was staring blankly into the fire with a wicked look in his eyes. He then turned to Manuel with a calm expression.

"My dear Manuel, we have been friends many, many years. From ever I can remember we have been companions. Through youth and through the military; through the Great War, even in the wake of war we stood tall together. I have never led you astray, nor you to me. I have not asked anything of you but friendship."

Septerius said then took a long pause and a sip from his tankard. He continued

"However, I'm afraid I must ask you to not go biting the hand that feeds. Especially when that hand is very ill tempered when it comes to this sort of behavior."

"Septerius, honestly," Manuel began, "now is not the time to defend the Dominion, not when we have a real chance at taking them out. This is what we've talked about since the war ended. This is our chance. Why are you all of a sudden pretending they are not the enemy?

"Because, my friend, they are not the enemy." Septerius bold stated, "They only want peace, like we do. Do you know who doesn't want peace? Any clue, Manuel, hmm?" he asked.

Manuel didn't have an answer.

I thought not, because you've been blinded by the ones you thought were your friends and allies. The real enemy is Ulfric Stormcloak and the squalor he calls subjects."

"Watch your words, Sulinius is a Nord" Manuel said angrily.

"Rightfully so so, but he gave that life up for ours. He understands the monstrosity that is his heritage." said Septerius, " Ulfric will, with no doubt, betray the Concordat and throw us all into another war, one we cannot hope to win in this position. No my friend, he must be dealt with."

"How could you say such a thing after all the years you've spent in the Legion with him. He is our friend, your friend!" Manuel raised his voice, "You talk about betrayal but you are the one discrediting any trust between you and he, you are the one betraying him. Listen to yourself!"

Manuel looked disgustedly at Septerius who looked surprisingly pleasant considering the conversation.

"Don't take it so personally Manuel. It has nothing to do with you. You can go on pretending to be something you're not if you'd really like." Septerius said, clearly hoping to hurt Manuel's esteem.

Manuel shot up and shouted at his friend in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"How dare you say such a thing! The men we gathered with tonight are family, Ulfric is family." he said.

"Well then," Septerius began in a soothing tone, "I suppose I should tell you that a group of assassins has been sent to kill Ulfric and Cirandien while they sleep. But don't worry, if any are caught they've been trained to my instructions. If Sulinius should hinder their duty, well lets just say he'll be dead too. That goes for any who tries. They are Thalmor after all. Yes, Ulfric will be dead within the hour I suspect, and to add-"he was stopped short.

" You are a monster. I don't know the man I am looking at but it is not the Septerius Fulwine I went to BATTLE against the Thalmor with!" Manuel said in horror, "I must get back to the estate to warn Ulfric. You will pay for this Septerius."

Septerius began to speak as Manuel was leaving the tavern.

"If ever you make it back to the estate with your life, be sure to give Ulfric my regards, that is if he isn't dead first." Septerius said with a smile and followed by a devious little laugh.

Manuel stormed out of the tavern and was out of sight.

Thurek sat frozen in his hiding spot. His father's oldest friend had betrayed him and everyone else in the Holgruf Estate. Thurek had to get back to his home to protect his family. But first, to gut the devil of a friend Septerius.

Thurek pulled out his dagger and was about to pounce when Septerius began to speak.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up, Celron"

" I appear as I please, not when you demand it. Remember that." another voice said.

A tall being walked up behind Septerius. By the voice, Thurek could tell it was an Elven male. He was cloaked in black and wore a black hood. He revealed himself to be an Altmer. A Thalmor Justicar, though Thurek didn't know that. The Mer named Celron continued.

"You've done a great service for the Dominion by delivering the insurgents to our assassins. We've been eager to dispose of them. However, I must inform you that the Hofgruf boy has been sitting behind the Hearth, over there, since I walked in, probably before as well." Celron said.

"Damned kid," Septerius said nastily "didn't your father teach you not to eavesdrop, Thurek?" he continued.

Thurek decided to play on the bold character, the one that always worked for him.

"I'm afraid I don't follow my fathers instruction very well, apparently neither do you." Thurek stated from behind the hearth.

"Why don't you come on out Thurek?" said Septerius.

"I'm definitely not doing that, but feel free to come over here anytime." he replied with dagger at the ready.

Septerius stood up and began to speak more angrily, "You know what Thurek? I'm going to enjoy killing you. But not before you watch as I burn your precious home to the ground along with all the corpses of the ones you love inside. Teach you a thing or two about manners as well. How bout we-"

He was stopped. Thurek heard a sort of grunt then a coughing sound. He came out from behind the hearth.

Sure enough, a blade could be seen protruding from Septerius's chest. The orange of his face began to flush out and was replaced by white. He began to cough up blood and tried to turn his head around but was dead before he could. The dagger was ripped out of him and he fell to the floor. Standing where Septerius stood was Celron, looking satisfied.

"Loose ends are always a joy to tie up, don't you think?" Celron asked Thurek. Thurek said nothing. He still had his dagger in his hand. He quickly raised his arm to throw it at Celron, hopefully killing him, but was stopped by some magical power. Celron had cast a spell upon him. One that immobilized all but his eyes. Celron approached Thurek and took the dagger and pressed it to Thurek's cheek.

"What a most disrespectful boy. Do you wish me dead? No matter." Celron said calmly, " I would kill you now, but that wouldn't be fun at all. No, you'll live to tell everyone else what has happened, that the Dominion doesn't take well to insurrection. But don't despair my dear boy, you'll see your father again, where ever it is you nasty people go when you die."

Celron turned and began to leave. As he reached the door he turned to add to his speech, "Another thing, boy. Don't try to find me; don't try to fight the Dominion, because you will die. I will not show mercy twice. For what it's worth, your father's men never stood a chance anyways. After all, he is weak and a coward, traits he passed on to you I see." Celron laughed to himself. He composed himself to add one final note

"The Dominion has a schedule to keep, my dear boy. Don't get in the way. Farewell"

With that the Elf cast a spell that whisked him away into thin air, and Thurek fell to the ground, free from the spell. He immediately sprang up and dashed out the front door, not even bothering to see if Ri'Bassa or Aahin were all right. It was a good, long way to his home and he sprinted the whole way. He could see flames rising up from the estate, not a good sign.

* * *

When he reached the main gate he saw two hooded figures outside guarding the it. He hid behind a tree for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He remembered an old crack in the awl, surrounding his estate, that he could slip over. He quickly made his way through the brush, next to the gate, leading up to the wall. He found the crack and climbed up the wall and jumped over, landing in the garden. He grabbed the shovel that was sticking out of the dirt next to the Nightshade, for he hadn't picked up his dagger, and ran up to the house.

There were two more hooded figures standing outside, holding torches and looking up at the house. Thurek ran up behind the one on the right and whipped the shovel right across the side of his head. Before the second figure could react, Thurek slammed the shovel into his gut. The figure gave out a painful grunt and slouched over. Seeing that the figure was completely vulnerable, Thurek raised the shovel over his head, and sent it crashing down across the back of the figures skull.

He checked both he had dropped. They were both very much Elves, and both very much dead.

Thurek dropped the shovel and picked up the war axe laying next to one of the dead elves.

He immediately ran up the steps to the porch and kicked open the flaming front door. He looked around for a second; it was hard to see due to all the smoke and fire. He found two dead elves lying at the foot of the stairs in the main hall. Edgar was also lying on the bottom stair with an arrow in his arm.

"Edgar!" Thurek shouted.

"Thurek, dear child, thank the gods you're safe." Began Edgar. "They came out of nowhere; I was having a late night walk when two hooded figures came crashing through the door. One stabbed me through the leg with his dagger and was about to stab we with another but I grabbed him, the one behind him had an arrow lined up and I shoved the first man in the way of the arrow, he was dead instantly. The second lined up another shot and hit me bad in the arm, I had just enough to pull the dagger from my leg and charged the man with all I had."

"Where is my father? Please tell me he's alive." said Thurek.

" I do not know, I've been here for a while now. I must have blacked out." said Edgar.

"Don't move a muscle If you hope to live" said a deep voice from behind Thurek.

"It's alright Bags, it's just Thurek." Said Edgar.

"Thurek, by Malacath, you're alive!" shouted Bagrash.

"Yes Bags, have you seen my father" asked Thurek worriedly.

Bagrash's relived expression turned into one of despair.

"Your father's been severely wounded Thurek."

Thurek developed a lump in his throat. He managed to say, "Take me too him, please."

Bagrash took Thurek through the loft and into Sulinius's den. Lying on the ground, next to the fire, was Sulinius and a dead assassin. Next to him sat Sinar and Roggvar, and next to the window stood Fadul and Amar.

"Try not to move sir Holgruf, it'll only make it worse." Sinar said, "I'm going to give you this remedy but it will only ease the pain until you can be properly healed."

"Thank you Sinar, your talents are most appreciated." said Sulinius who began to sit up.

Bagrash interrupted, "I found him Sully"

Sulinius looked up at Bagrash and Thurek. Sulinius let out a sigh of relief, "Thurek my son" he paused, "For once I am actually glad you decided to disobey my orders and sneak out. If not, well…. I'm glad to see you alive."

"Forgive me father," Thurek said as he approached his father, "I should have been here to protect the house, to protect you, and Roggvar, and everyone else, I am sorry. I have let you down again."

"My son, this was a fate that could not be foreseen, you are not to blame." Sulinius said.

"But I know who is." said Thurek bitterly.

Bagrash's face lit up, "Who is it Thurek that I may slay him where he stands."

"Peace Bagrash. Tell me Thurek, tell me all you know." Sulinius asked desperately.

Thurek told his father how he had followed Septerius and Manuel down to the Moonside inn and eavesdropped on their conversation. He told him how Septerius had hated Ulfric and the Nords and how he had plotted to kill Ulfric and Cirandien. He told him how Manuel rushed out to warn Sulinius about the assassins and how the Elf, Celron, came in shortly after to speak with Septerius. He tried to explain how the elf knew he was there; Sulinius said it was probably dark magic. Thurek told how Celron killed Septerius and how he had told Thurek that the Dominion had "a schedule to keep" and to stay out of the way. He then described his journey back to the house and the men he killed.

"You've done well son, to recover this information. It will be useful I'm sure." said Sulinius, "Bagrash, help me up, I must speak to you alone." Sulinius continued.

Bagrash helped Sulinius up and started to leave.

"Bags?" Thurek said.

"What is it?" Bagrash asked.

"Thank you, I don't know what would have-" Thurek was cut off.

"Say no more. It was my duty as a friend" said Bagrash and the two adults left.

Fadul approached Thurek, "How are you, not hurt?

"I should have been here Fadul. I should have been here and I wasn't."

"It's alright friend, there were more than one cable warriors in this house tonight." said Amar from the window, "Many survived the night, that is most impressive since they had the element of surprise on their side."

"What happened? Where is everyone else? Besides those I've already seen, I mean." asked Thurek.

"Well," started Fadul, "Sinar, Alexios, Amar, and I were walking about the city when we noticed the flames. We came as quickly as we could. We came in through the back door and I killed one of the elves in a skirmish with Bagrash, we five then swept the house. We found Edgar by the stairs. There was a larger battle going on throughout the kitchen and the loft. Bagrash and Alexios went that way. Favadas was nearly killed in his sleep. We found Favadas rolling around on the ground with the assassin. Your brothers Glyptodon was even attacking the poor bastard. After that assassin was dead we continued to search the upstairs. They succeeded in killing Cirandien. He was killed defending your brother. We were to late to save him. Bagrash ripped the poor Elf's head right from his body. Joshmed was fighting three enemies at once before we got there. We helped Joshmed kill his enemies then made for the den. I shot an arrow into the assassins back before he could finish your father. Joshmed, Favadas, and Alexios chased after two assassins who managed to escape through the back door. No one has seen Ulfric and I'm afraid we haven't seen Manuel either. Most of the flames have been put out by now except the ones in the front. So in all, Cirandien was the only casualty, apart from most of the estate aids, including Kasha. However, everything is so chaotic I can't really confirm exactly who is still alive."

"Thank you for the update," said Thurek, "I think we should go after the others, and find Manuel if possible. What do you think Fadul?"

Fadul nodded in agreement "I think that would be best."

Thurek turned to Sinar and Amar. "I need you two to look after Edgar and my father while we go out. Could you do this?"

"Of course Thurek." said Sinar.

"Anything to help" added Amar.

"Thank you friends" Thurek said. He then turned to Roggvar, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks" said Roggvar.

"Stay here with Bagrash and help in any way you can, alright?"

"But I can help you Thurek" Roggvar pleaded.

"No Roggvar, your place is here tonight. Be strong brother, and help father" Thurek said.

"I will" said Roggvar.

Thurek went into his room to grab his gear. He and Fadul then hurried out the front door.

They made for the front gate to dispose of the Thalmor assassins guarding it. Thurek burst through the gate and, with a quick upward thrust of his blade, killed one of the assassins. The second assassin had no time to react before one of Fadul's arrows pierced his side. The assassin clutched the wound and fell to his knees. Thurek approached him.

"Where did your master, Celron go? What do you know about the Order of the Black Worm?" asked Thurek, "Don't lie or your death will be slow and cruel"

The assassin gave out a weak laugh followed by a blood filled cough.

"Rot in Oblivion you brute of a life form" the assassin said.

Thurek put the edge of his sword across the Elf's neck and sliced across, killing him instantly.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." said Fadul cheekily.

"You can't get anywhere with an elf" explained Thurek, "they don't listen to reason and they sure as oblivion won't take any orders from a human boy."

"We need to keep moving, find the others." Fadul said.

"Agreed." Thurek replied.

The two boys set off into the night. They took the path, down from the Holgruf Estate and on to the main street that connected most of Riverhold.

"Look," Fadul pointed and said, "there's blood and a fallen dagger"

"There was a skirmish here." Thurek said as he paced forth, "By the looks, it was Favadas and one of the elves. A piece of Favadas's bonemold is here on the ground. That dagger is of moonstone, definitely not Favadas. He must have made the assassin drop it." Thurek followed the footsteps in the dirt. He continued, "They ran down the road for a bit and turned into the market stalls."

"That's a closed in facility, they must still be in there." said Fadul. The two boys walked in through the large gate to the stalls.

They found a great mess in the market and some figures in the center. It was Alexios and Joshmed and they were standing next to Favadas who was sitting by a dead assassin.

* * *

About half an hour before the boy's arrival, the market was a field of combat. There were several crashed stalls, a few barrels set a flame and in the center there was a battle.

In the middle, Favadas was battling with one of the assassins.

The assassin and Favadas were exchanging parries and counters with swords. The assassin struck from high and was defended well by Favadas who side stepped and twisted round to bring his sword across the assassin's side. The assassin raised his sword just in time to block the strike. They continued to exchange strikes in a circular motion.

Favadas was tripped and the assassin stepped on his ankle, he tried to bring the sword down upon his skull but Favadas rolled out and kicked up onto his feet, the assassin rushed forward and nicked Favadas in the arm. Favadas then twirled his sword up and around his head to swing at the assassins own head. The assassin ducked out of the fatal swings way. The assassin jumped back up and tried to uppercut with his sword. Favadas rolled to his left. He then spun around to block another of the assassins strikes. Favadas knocked the assassin's sword to the right and brought his own sword down across the assassins calf. The assassin flinched, and brought his sword back over to defend himself from Favadas's next swing

They interlocked swords and held for several seconds.

Favadas finally gained leverage and heaved the assassin's sword down into the ground. Within the same motion, Favadas elbowed the assassin in the mouth.

The assassin stumbled back and Favadas plunged his sword into the assassin's stomach and they were both flung to the ground.

At the same time, Alexios battled two undead ghouls, summoned by the assassin mage that Joshmed was fighting. The ghouls had him pinned up against a stall. They rushed forward to strike but Alexios jumped up onto the stall and caught one of the ghoul's swords under his foot.

With the sword pinned under him, Alexios seized the moment and thrust his daggers down and across the ghouls hands, and they were instantly cut off. The ghoul cried out. Alexios then fell back and drop kicked the ghoul square in the head. The ghoul went crashing down to the ground. He then jumped up and off of the stall and brought his own daggers plunging into the downed ghouls chest. One down.

Alexios got up just in time to block the second ghoul's charge. They began to do battle.

On the opposite side of the market stalls, Joshmed and the assassin mage were locked in magical combat. The mage hurled great balls of fire at Joshmed who quickly reacted by summoning magical wards to block the hits. He then jumped behind a market stall. The fireballs shattered on the wards and were no longer a threat. Joshmed then went on the offensive.

He leaped over the stall and put the mage in his sights. He drew from his magika and cast several bound daggers, which chased after the mage. The mage quickly uttered a spell that raised the ground around him and formed a shield. The daggers hit the wall of dirt and disappeared.

The mage jumped up on top of the dirt mound and immediately cast fire towards Joshmed. Joshmed had little time to react, he summoned ice and cast it into the fire.

The two spells were thrust into one another and were locked there in stalemate. The mages fire began to overpower Joshmed and he could feel it. He planted his feet firm into the ground and pushed with all his strength.

It was no use for the mage had the advantage of high ground.

Joshmed thought up a plan in the spur of the moment. He broke his spell off and instantly threw up ward in front of himself. He then dived out from behind it and shot two spells. The first spell was a decoy spell meant to lure the mage out of his offensive attack. It rushed forward and the mage broke off his attack to counter the spell.

The spell was deflected and as the mage looked to find Joshmed, he saw a red light rush towards him and hit him right in the chest.

The mage was flung from the mound of dirt and onto the ground, completely immobilized by Joshmed's spell. The spell then began to disintegrate the assassin. The mage screamed for he could not stop the process and was gone within seconds.

Joshmed turned to see Alexios in combat.

He cast a spell and a great ball of white light formed then accelerated and hit the Ghoul dead on. The light grew inside of the ghoul and it burst into the air leaving no evidence in its wake.

"That ghoul has been purged from Mundus," said Joshmed, "for now at least"

Alexios and Joshmed made there way over to Favadas who was sitting upright looking at the mess.

"What a disaster this night has been." Favadas said.

"At least we killed the assassins," said Joshmed. "for Cirandien"

"A high price, is it not?" continued Favadas, "Cirandien is gone from our lives and many others hurt or killed by this point."

"Yes, but it's best not to fret, what happened has happened. Mourn yes, but it will not do us any good to sulk" said Joshmed, "Life is taken as easily as it is given. We are not to question the gods that made it so. We are alive and so our duty is to deliver justice for the fallen"

"I suppose." said Favadas.

At that moment is when the two boys walked in.

"Well it's good to see you three alive." said Fadul, as the two boys walked up to them.

The three looked to the two boys who had just walked in.

Alexios ran up to embrace the boys.

"Thank the gods, Thurek." Exclaimed Alexios.

"It is a relieve to see you boys here" said Favadas tiredly.

" You three seemed to have killed the two that escaped" said Thurek.

" Indeed, but not without a hard effort I assure you." said Joshmed, "They were well trained for this mission"

"How are you Alexios?" asked Thurek.

Favadas spoke up "Your young friend here is quite the fighter. He more than handled his own"

Alexios smiled, "It wasn't much really, and I could only kill the first one. Joshmed used magic to obliterate the second one. You should've seen it."

Joshmed took a bow, "My magika is my own." They all took a moment before Thurek spoke.

"Have you seen Manuel? He never made it back to the estate."

"I'm afraid not" said Favadas.

"Thurek we must continue to look," said Fadul, "he could be in danger"

"I agree" said Alexios.

"As do I," Thurek replied, "let's get going then"

"We'll come with you." Favadas said.

"You're injured Favadas you need to rest and heal." said Thurek.

Thurek turned to Joshmed, "Will you stay with him"

Joshmed nodded in agreement.

" You're not going alone Thurek, your father wouldn't approve." said Favadas in pain from his injuries as he tried to get up

"My father isn't here, and one of his closest friends is missing. You cannot come Favadas, but you also cannot stop me." Thurek said boldly

Favadas sighed, "Just like your father." He paused, "Find Manuel and bring him to the estate, now go!" shouted Favadas as he laid back.

The three boys rushed out onto the road. They cold see smoke coming from a distance.

Fadul spoke up, "That looks like its coming from the Shrine."

"It is." said Thurek coldly

They ran through the streets until they got to the shrine. What they found was brutal.

There was a stake in the ground. Around the stake, was a circle of fire. On the stake, hung Manuel. There were lashes and bruises all around his body and burned onto his bare chest, was the Aldmeri Dominion insignia.

Thurek approached the burning stake and turned to Fadul, "Would you please." he asked.

Fadul nodded, and cast ice into the flames, extinguishing all. Thurek then cut Manuel down from were he hung. He stepped back towards his friends.

Thurek held back a few bitter tears and then spoke up to his awe struck friends.

"It's time to go boys." the three turned and began to walk back to the Holgruf Estate.

Thurek was deep in thought the entire trip back. All he could think about was Celron and the words he spoke….

_"He is weak and a coward, traits he passed on to you I see_…."

Thurek knew that he would make Celron realize just how wrong he had actually been.


	5. A Bird of Prey

** Chapter Four: A Bird of Prey**

Not a day prior, and many hundreds of miles away from Riverhold, a ship named _Crowhelm_ sailed across the open water of the Topal Sea.

It had been a restless night for the crew.

The ship had been sailing against a strong western wind since it had left the port of Soulrest, Argonia, two days prior. The crew had been made to row for more than half the trip for the captain was eager to arrive at his destination.

But the _Crowhelm _was no cargo ship full of petty sailors. It was the toughest pirate ship in the entire southern region of Tamriel. It was a ship made for the toughest of pirates and only the toughest made it on board.

These pirates were experienced, sea-hardened, but most of all, loyal sailors to the ship and it's captain.

The captain of the _Crowhelm_ stepped out from his quarters and onto the main deck.

Typically, someone would spot the captain, usually the first mate, and shout " Captain on Deck!" and all the sailors would drop what they were doing and snap to attention. Then the captain would usually say some heart-felt words or just say "carry on!", to let the sailors know to continue about their duties.

But it was very quite aboard the _Crowhelm's _deck, as sun began to slip up an into the horizon The captain walked across the deck to the starboard side of the ship and stared out across the water. He reckoned the ship would be in Senchal by midday or so.

Senchal was a great sea port and town, found on the southeastern most point of Elsweyr. It was the largest port in Elsweyr and in fact the largest port in all of southern Tamriel. The Quin'rawl peninsula was the Captain's home. He hadn't been in almost 5 years.

Senchal was an interesting city. It was abandoned in many parts, then there were rich and luxurious houses, and then of course the main area that was a sailors delight. The city center had all sorts of markets, taverns, and sailors of all kinds. It has been said by many that what ever you may desire, within an almost limitless reasoning, it is likely Senchal will have it.

The harbor was always packed to the fullest, but the _Crowhelm_ had it's own special spot, and no one who knew the _Crowhelm_ ever dared take it.

* * *

Rumors circulated about the _Crowhelm's _dark history.

Some believed it to be a gift from the Daedric Lady Nocturnal. A ship fit to pillage and plunder with the force and swiftness like no other.

Others believed the Ship to be the same one used by Raven Direnni, in the 1st era, which had met its ill fate in the last battle of Glenumbra Moors, but revived centuries later to conquer once again.

Though these rumors weren't true, the_ Crowhelm _definitely had an interesting past.

The _Crowhelm _had been passed down through the Captain's family for centuries.

As far as the Captain knew, the ship was crafted at some point between 110-111 in the 2nd century of the Third Era; During the time when Pyandonea was still the southern most land mass, and the Maormer were still of existence.

During this time, around 110 of the Third Era, the Altmer and the Maormer were in a very severe conflict. Battle raged across the the sea of Artaeum. It took the combined effort of the Imperial Navy, the Psijic Order, and the Altmer to finally defeat the Maormer and send the land of Pyandonea into the depths. The theory goes that the Psijic Order summoned a powerful storm to vanquish the enemy. It was so powerful that it drowned the entire land mass.

The story of the C_rowhelm_ goes something like this.

A ship carrying Pyandonean jungle wood, washed up on an Elsweyrian beach west of where Quin'rawl stood in the present. The ship must have been carried away by the storm and washed up on shore. The ship was a strange looking ship, unlike any Tamrielic ship you may have seen.

This Pyandonean ship was made of an almost bug like material with different chitin like pieces attached to it.

The Captains great great great grandfather, Zakar the "Black Lion", was a ship captain and had discovered the boat while sailing home to Elsweyr from the Summerset Isles. The Captain Zakar ordered his men to land ashore and search the ship. They immediately found the strange jungle wood washed up on the beach.

He and his crew recovered the wood and brought it back to their base camp.

Captain Zakar decided that the wood was to be made into a new ship, for his ship had sustained heavy damage in its last battle with another pirate ship.

The wood made for a perfect vessel due to its intimidating color. The wood was a deep, dark, blood like color on the inside and a night time black on its bark It took nearly half a year to build and another several months to completely finish and was on the water by Sun's Height the following year, 111 of the Third Era

Captain Zakar named the ship after an animal he'd become very familiar with during his incarceration at the Lilmoth prison in Argonia. He had spent 12 long years in prison, in solitary confinement at that, with several crows who'd been trapped in the cell.

He had been sailing the Padomaic Ocean, in 82 of the Third Era, with his crew when the Imperial navy destroyed his ship for not paying tribute to Magnus Septim, the crown of Lilmoth; even though Zakar was from Elsweyr.

The Crow had become a revolutionary image for him during his imprisonment. They were fierce, brave, elegant creatures that clung to the darkness as he did. All but one crow died in the cell, for he had kept it alive with the blood and flesh of its kin. He had named the crow Lorkhan, after the Aedra who was forsaken by the world many ages ago. When he finally made his escape from that prison, he brought Lorkhan with him, to freedom. So they were both free and Zakar vowed to bring vengeance upon the people that delivered "justice" to him and his crew all those years ago. He took to vicious pirating in the Lilmoth region of Argonia for the next 16 years, pillaging on every Imperial ship he found; Till he found the Pyandonean wood. The new ship made him the ultimate pirate captain and no one could stop him.

* * *

Back to the present, the Captain remembered when he first took over as acting captain of the Crowhelm.

The year was 157 of the Fourth Era. He had been in Greenheart, Valenwood, with his father for business. He had only been 17 at the time. They had spent a week in Valenwood and were off again, back to Elsweyr. They were ambushed by three other pirate ships. These ships were part of a larger pirate group called the Gilded Moon. The Gilded Moon was an elven pirate group that competed against the _Crowhelm_ for almost a century by that point._  
_

The _Crowhelm _sounded for battle stations as the three ships closed in. The three ships tried to trap the _Crowhelm_, but the ship was too fast at full mast and it blew past the two ships trying to stop it from leaving. The _Crowhelm_ then turned half around and the Captains father, Captain Zoazhid, ordered for the marksmen to shoot from the port side.

One distinct advantage to the _Crowhelm_, was that it had been equipped with 8 Dwemer fire cannons, found by Zoazhid in an ancient Dwemer ruin 20 years prior.

Zoazhid's son watched from the stern as the cannons ripped through the first and second ships before they could get into fighting position. The third boats mast was torn in two and Captain Zoazhid called for a boarding. The Crew of the Gilded Moon's ship was in a panic. The _Crowhelm_, had made quick work of them. Unfortunately, Captain Zoazhid was killed during the boarding and died, knowing his ship would be in good hands.

The funeral service was short as the Captain's son returned his father to the sea, the place he loved most.

Captain Zoazhid's son's old identity did not matter for he could no longer be the weak boy he had been with his father.

He was now known as Captain Baabassa, blood founded Captain of the _Crowhelm_, with the most profound ship and crew in all of southern Tamriel.

* * *

Captain Baabassa returned from his day dreams and found that the sun was rising with greater pace now. The first mate, an Argonian named Milolius, walked up behind Captain Baabassa.

"Morning Captain" he said.

"Aye Milo, a very good morning." the Captain said pleasantly, "This is the first strong wind we've had at our backs since we left Argonia. The crew has worked and rowed hard for two days straight. Bring out two barrels of Dragons Breath Mead and our finest Mutton, well celebrate till mid morning. By then we should only be a couple hours out of Senchal, as long as the wind holds up."

"Aye Aye Captain, the crew is gonna love you for this" Milolius said excitedly.

"As a crew should." Captain Baabassa said happily.

The crew of the ship was pleasantly surprised to find their efforts were being rewarded, and they spared no expense in celebrating. The musical instruments were brought out and the shanties began to be sung. Some of the men sparred on the main deck and the others bet on the fights. The whole morning was merry till the sun was almost set highest in the sky.

Captain Baabassa came down from the quarter deck. The crew cheered as he came down. They hushed up as he began to talk.

"My crew…. My faithful ,hardworking, pain in the backside of a crew…" he began with smirks from the crew,

"For most of the time you are aboard this ship, the services you perform for myself, and for the sake of your fellow crew mates-"

"Not to mention for our WAGES!" sarcastically shouted a voice from the crew.

The rest of the crew broke out into laughter.

"Of course the never ending flow of gold is also in there some where I'd imagine. As I was saying," Captain Baabassa continued, "The things you do in the name of this ship often go thankless, for that is how a pirates life goes. But this is no ordinary pirate ship. This is a legacy built on the blood and sweat of a united family. We do not spite our family, we do not work alone. When you suffer at the hands of the oars, I am right down their with you sharing the burden. For we all work for this ship, the _Crowhelm_, and for all her beauty, and evils, we stick with her. Before we land in Senchal and we all go our seperate ways for a few weeks break, you should know that your efforts are not just required because you signed a contract that gives me your life for ten years" Captain Baabassa said as a joke, though the ten year thing was true.

The crew got the joke and many laughed while others rolled their eyes

"They are vital to this ship. Don't discredit your hard work because it will always find you rewards, even when you least expect it." the Captain continued.

The Captain walked back up to the quarter deck and shouted back at the crew, "The Quarter Master tells me we'll be in Senchal in less than two hours." he then took his place at the helm of the ship.

The crew continued to look at him.

Milolius started to shout at the top of his lungs, "THAT MEANS GET YOUR DIRTY SAILOR SCRUFFS TO WORK! COME ON THEN, LET'S GET SCRUBBING THIS DECK! DID YOU EVEN EAT THIS MUTTON SAILOR OR DID YOU JUST THROW IT DOWN ON THE DECK!? YOUR MOTHER DID'NT TEACH YOU TO EAT DID SHE, IS THAT IT!?" he shouted at a Breton Sailor, he then turned around to address the whole crew, "THIS SHIP BETTER LOOK MORE CLEAN THAN EVER I'VE SEEN IT BY THE TIME WE GET TO SENCHAL ,OR I'M TAKING 50 SEPTIMS FROM EVERY SAILOR ON BOARD!" he concluded his shouting and returned to the quarter deck. after all, it was his duty to be the hard ass that kept the crew in check, doing their duties.

The crew quickly got to work, not in the slightest worried for they knew it was all in Milolius's good nature as the Captains second in command.

The next few hours went by slow for the crew as they went about their duties cleaning he ship.

A voice shouted from the crows nest, "SENCHAL COMING FAST, 1 MILE."

The Captain looked sternly across the water to where Senchal was, "Home at long last." he said to himself.

* * *

It was a pleasantly sunny day in Senchal, not a cloud in sight. As the boat approached the harbor, the overwhelming sight that was Senchal, took form.

Hundreds of ships were anchored in the harbor, ships of all kinds. Fishing, pirating, cargo, diplomatic, military, prison, trading; You name it, the ship was likely there. There were many fishing ships out on the open sea for it was a beautiful day. There were children playing off the piers while all along the docks many people were loading, unloading, trading, bartering, docking, arguing, fighting, with hands, some with swords, but this was the type of environment that the _Crowhelm's_ crew was used too, in fact they loved it.

The _Crowhelm _made its way to the western most side of the harbor were the special ships were docked. Mostly ships owned by the rich or important delegations. There were also the military ships that docked in this area, mostly Imperial navy ships.

The _Crowhelm _had its own private dock just a quarter of a mile around the bend of the harbor. This dock was private for the Captain owned an estate, with a cove for his pirate business, just outside Senchal. The dock was easily accessible and there was a path leading right up to the estate.

The _Crowhelm _came in and was docked well enough. The crew unloaded most of the ships cargo and were given shore leave for the next two weeks.

Milolius made a quick speech to the crew " Right then, you all have two weeks off so spend it wisely, even though I know you'll all probably just be getting drunk and spending all your septims. You've all been given items of which you have to bring back to the ship in two weeks time. Those items are what keep us alive out at sea so DON'T even think about returning to this ship without em or you'll be in the brig for a month. Now get going you rotten thugs." he finished contently.

Most of the crew made their way to the center of Senchal to drown, in drink, away the first night of their shore leave.

Captain Baabassa and Milolius walked to the estate while holding conversation.

"It's been a long five years Captain, hasn't it?" said Milolius.

"It has indeed. I'm very tired Milo, I may not look it, but this business is wearing me down."

"I except nothing less, you've been the Captain since you were a boy those thirty years ago."

"Has it been thirty?" he asked unsurely

"Not that it matters" said Milo with comfort

"My son is almost ten years of age. He has only seen his father for five of those years, and he would hardly know my face now. I need to be here with my family Milo, it isn't fair to Sola and Hussava." said the Captain

"Sola is your wife, she loves you more than anything. As for Hussava, well he's your son and he'd sooner follow you into battle if only you'd asked it of him." Milolius said

"That is what I'm afraid of Milo. When the day comes where I am unfit to be Captain, and my son is old enough to do so, I'm afraid he'll only know this life like I have, nothing else to live or love."

"But that is what your blood line was meant to do, to flourish and dominate the seas and to lead the lost folk of this land to a life worth living. Remember when you first found me? I was a drunken lizard fit to be a beggar the rest of my life. Without a purpose I was done for. You came and showed me the way and now I have a life, and that's the story for many of your crew. We need the _Crowhelm, _just as it needs your blood."

"To that I can drink, if I had one, the _Crowhelm_ is nothing without its crew or its Captain. Thank you my good friend. You may be right about my blood, and it is for my son to decide. If he should want it, then so it will be. Now to see my lovely wife." Captain Baabassa said eagerly.

"I'll see you in town then?" asked Milolius

"I'll meet you for drinks at dusk" Captain Baabassa said.

The two took their separate ways and the day went on.

* * *

Captain Baabassa stepped into his home and was immediately greeted by his son who rushed up and hugged him with all his might.

"Father!" Hussava screamed " You're back and now you can take me on your ship with you. Can we go now? Please father? Can we go out on the ship now?"

"My goodness when did you sprout so high." happily said Baabassa, "AS for the ship, I'm not sure your ready." said Baabassa who looked at the boy sternly.

The young boy was on the verge of tears. Baabassa couldn't hold his gaze any longer.

"But then again" he calmly said, "You probably could reach the wheel now and-" he was stopped short.

"Do you really mean it!? Do You!? Huh!?" the boy asked desperately.

"Well I wouldn't lie to you, I should think that-" he was cut off again.

"YAY! I'M GOING ON THE SHIP! I'M GOING ON THE SHIP!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Came a voice from the balcony of the second floor.

Standing where the voice came from, was Baabassa's wife, Sola.

She was a light, yellowish, brown Khajiit, with orange/black spots all up and down her body. She was of the Cathay-Raht ( like a Jaguar to non Khajiit persons); Born under the waxing moons of Secunda and Masser.

"FATHER'S TAKING ME ON THE SHIP MOTHER! HE SAID I'M TALL ENOUGH TO REACH THE WHEEL! CAN I GO? PLEASE MOTHER?"

"Your father and I will discuss it tonight and let you know tomorrow" Sola said.

"Yes that's right Hussava and.." he was cut short once more.

"I'M GOING TO TELL AUZI, SHE'S NEVER GOING TO BELIVE ME BUT I'LL SHOW HER!" Just like that, the boy was out the front door.

"Well that was pleasant." he said, looking up at Sola who turned around and walked away.

"So was that" he muttered to himself.

He walked up the stairs and to his bedroom thinking of all the things she could possibly yell at him for. When he thought he had responses to all of them, he walked in.

He found Sola laying on the bed with two glasses of something in her hand.

"It's Ashfire Wine, I know it's your favorite so I ordered some for todays reunion." she said soothly.

Baabassa stared with confusion

"You're not mad at me for something?" he asked unsurely

"Don't be foolish, of course I'm mad, I'm just something else at the moment." she said in her regular controlling voice.

"Right," Baabassa stated, "Now that you mention it, I could use some wine" he continued as he rushed over to sit next to Sola. He took off his boots and put them on the bed

"NOT ON THE BED!" Sola shouted.

"You are a most mysterious women, you should know." he then threw back the whole glass of wine.

Just as he was finished, Sola threw the glass aside and jumped up onto Baabassa's lap and began to kiss him like he certainly hadn't been in a very long time.

It's safe to say that Sola and Baabassa shared a very romantic time together.

* * *

Baabassa woke up alone in his bed.

He got up and stepped out on to the balcony over looking some jungle then out onto the open sea. It was just about dark as the sun crept behind the hills and rolled back across the desert.

Baabassa remembered his promise to meet Milolius at dusk for drinks.

The Captain, unlike his wife, was of pure Cathay; Born under a full Secunda moon and a waxing Masser moon. He was a brute of a Khajiit. He had inherited a rare genetic strand from his mother. Instead of the traditional Cathay colors, of pure yellowish orange with black/orange spots, Baabassa was albino. He was the purest of white and gray, with black spots and stripes on his body. This gave him the most unique appearance amongst all his kind. His eyes were deepest shade of blue.

Baabassa's son was also unique. His son was born under the moons of a Cathay-raht. However, the genes of his father were much stronger than his mothers. The hybrid boy had the bones and muscle like his father, but had developed lighter, brown colors. Strangely enough, the boy had inherited part of his albino gene strand, making his spots almost completely gray. A most interesting study.

Baabassa walked away from the balcony. He threw on some robes, his cloak, his ship hat, and of course his boots, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Sola

"When you go into town, will you pick up some eggs for the morning, Hussava likes 3 for breakfast" she said while cleaning up.

"Of course, love. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes but we'll need to discuss this business about Hussava on that ship, tomorrow, yes?" she glared at him.

"Yes, we will do just that, first thing in the morning." said Baabassa " I promise" He decided to add.

"Good, tell Milo I said hello please?" she said half heartedly.

"Most certainly. Goodnight love" he said as he walked out the door.

"Good night, DON'T FORGET THE EGGS!" she shouted out. He didn't answer and started to jog down the path to the town center. " IF YOU COME BACK WITHOUT EGGS SO HELP ME!" She shouted from the doorstep.

Baabassa laughed to himself "Crazy women, I love her all the same though." He continued to jog until he reached the first lights of Senchal town.

The town was booming with noises, voices, light and smells. He walked through the crowds, past many market stalls, and many fights and drinking games. "Typical Senchal. I see nothing's changed" he said to himself.

He made his way to a tavern called "The Sea Rat" which was his favorite one in the town, Milolius knew this.

As he came up to the tavern he noticed a new building. It was more like a shack for it was tiny.

The name on the front read " Addia's Fortune".

He decided to make a quick detour and check it out.

He walked in, there was no one inside.

It was a strange place. There were strange objects on the walls. He spotted fish teeth, tree bark, what looked like a finger, and other strange items. There was a strange smell coming from the shack too. It was a smell he knew, but couldn't place. He then remembered it was burning nightshade, that was it.

As he looked around, a croaky, old voice came from beyond a curtain.

"Are you going to come in Captain Baabassa or have you come simply to enjoy my collection?" the voice asked.

Baabassa steeped through the curtain and found an old Khajiit women sitting on a stool. On the surrounding floor were blankets. In the middle, close to the women, there were 3 precious gems. One was Sapphire, the others, Ruby and Emerald.

Next to them, a monkey skull sat still, staring creepily out into the distance, dead of course.

Next to the Skull was an Orb glowing white. It was full of what looked like smoke or clouds to Baabassa.

The last item, which was next to the Orb, were two silver spoons.

"Addia I take it?" he asked.

"You are a very wise man I see." she said, very sarcastically.

"I didn't come in here to be insulted, mind you" he said, obviously feeling offended.

"Then don't ask idiotic questions," she truthfully stated, "and stop pouting like a baby" she felt the need to add.

"Very eel,l" Baabassa said, "since you are clearly some kind of spiritual women, you have my respects. Now, what is it you do." he asked impatiently.

"I show people like yourself, their destiny" she said.

"Again with the Mockery" he stated.

"I'm not going to lie to you, what I do is my own. Whether you choose to believe me is of an entirely different matter." she said honestly.

"I've heard of your kind. Fortune tellers of sorts, but only in stories, nothing more." He proclaimed.

"Destiny is an interesting force of nature. Unlike the force of life, which flows down the most inexorable river of time, destiny, flies high amongst the wind currents. Destiny sees far down the river, towards the great basin where all common life flows to. Even the Gods do not dare look past the clutches of that basin, for it is a forsaken place in regards to the time that is now. Destiny does not represent the future, it IS the future, the future as it would be given all circumstances remained unchanged. But of course this is not practical for change is life user goes each day. To know destiny is to know what can be if you would only reach out to make it so. I serve the role as the one who would help the man to understand what it is his destiny means. But it is hard to find ones destiny, even more so to understand it. But sometimes, special individuals come to me, and their destinies light up like the night sky in mid summer." she concluded.

"What kinds of special individuals do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have set many great heroes and many evil doers on their paths."

"Evil Doers? Enemies?" he asked.

"It is my duty to provide the insight for whom ever asks, to find their way, to understand their destiny." She said " The Great River of time that rushes life forward also carries seeds that are each single living souls. The river can only carry the seed to the end, the basin. It is up to destiny to decide which of those seeds will be swept ashore to become great, towering trees in the wake of history. Some trees bring life, and some bring death, so is the way of the universe, so it will always be.

She took along pause.

"I am the water that nurtures the seeds. I give meaning to life. I give life a taste of glory. So tell me Captain Baabassa? Is it time to plant root or will you wash out and die an old man like all the rest of the ones you know." she asked mysteriously.

Baabassa was very confused. He knew he was happy being a ship captain, mind you. But then again, she had mentioned great destiny and how she had set heroes on their paths, but also enemies. Was he meant to do great things? Could he? He did want to know about his destiny, mind he didn't particularly care about the tree business.

"Look here" he said " I want to know, but I want you to tell me one thing." he stated

She nodded.

"Will I be an Enemy to someone. Will I do Evil things if my destiny says." he said this thinking about his family. He didn't want to hurt them anymore than he could being away so often.

"Dear boy" The old Khajiit laughed, "What you do with what I show you is entirely up to you. I can show you what time wants you to be, but you ultimately decided for yourself. That is called free will, and that's what makes destiny so intangible." she finished.

"Very well, show me my destiny" He said.

* * *

The Khajiit women, Addia, prepared her ritual while Baabassa looked on nervously.

"Will it be painful" he asked.

"No" she scoffed as she rushed around getting items from the other room. "Idiot" she then murmured.

She came back in and spoke.

"Sit on the floor there" she pointed at the ground in front of the orb.

"Here" she handed him the monkey skull.

"What do I do with it" he asked, with an excited expression.

"Hold it" she said, dully.

His expression faded "Of Course".

She dimmed the lights then sat on her stool and grabbed the two spoons and began to hit them together. She began to speak.

"Oh the divine Arkay, Julianos, Kynareth, Lady Mara, and the beloved Akatosh …. and from the depths , the Lord Hermaeus Mora, I Call upon your greatness's to deliver unto this mortal his fate on your beloved gift to us all, Mundus. The blessings and foresights of the Aedra and Daedra upon this being that he should go forth and achieve his soul purpose in the sights of the almighty makers. I call upon the spirits of life and time alike to reach deep into this mortals soul and draw forth from him his sacred fate."

She started uttering words in some language that he didn't understand. She also seemed to be hitting the spoons faster and they made a low pitched humming noise that grew louder, higher in pitch, and faster every second.

Baabassa began to feel light headed as a shining, green light, from the orb, pierced his eyes! The noise grew louder and louder! He couldn't feel his body! He tried closing his eyes but the green light followed! The noise and the light pierced his skull and he felt like he was about to burst!…..

Then nothing.

He saw black, and heard nothing, and felt nothing. There was nothing to feel, or smell, or hear; Just an empty void.

Then a white light flashed before him and his senses returned. He was on a beach and looking out across an ocean. He looked across the beach and there was a Nymph starring at him, to his left. He walked over to her.

Just then a towering Dryad appeared from the wood, to his right.

"Welcome my love" the Nymph said, softly to the Dryad, then turned to Baabassa.

He continued to listen. The Dryad spoke up

"It would seem your fate has fallen upon ours. For our eyes know what you seek" the Dryad said, "Do you dare to know?"

the Captain nodded, stupefied.

The Dryad began to say,

"_Where wood and water once could meet_

_ Where two whose __love turned bittersweet_

_ Now deaths black hand slowly creeps_

_ To claim it's staff, where it softly sleeps._

The Nymph continued where the Dryad left off,

_"You will find a boy, champions arise_

_ But one shall live and one shall die_

_ For Death's cold price, is all but free_

_ Fly now, great bird, to Falinesti "_

She concluded.

Baabassa was lifted into the air and was rushed forwards, out into the great ocean. He came to a great, towering wall of land that stretched far off to both his sides. As he drew nearer, a great divide down part of the land could be seen. He was flung through the divide and flew onwards. The water rushed beneath him and slivers of sunlight broke through the great crack above him. He came out the other side of the divide within minutes of entering. The wall of land stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions, completely locked in. He was rushed forward to an island in the center of it all. There was a massive castle on the island. He was stopped in mid air and hovered. He then found himself on his ship, with his crew and a peculiar looking human boy standing next to him.

The sky turned purple, red, and black. A huge black dragon came hurdling up and over the largest of the castles towers. Thunder echoed, and lighting cracked, the waves of the ocean roared. The dragon flew straight towards a ship fairly close to his. As the ship rolled over a wave, it was consumed by the dragons black flames. There was still a ship to his starboard side. The dragon rushed up, into the air and came back towards Baabassa! He trembled at the sight of the great dragon. But what he saw there after terrified him to death. A top the great dragon, a black cloaked figure waived around in its hand, a staff that looked like death its self. The figure pointed the staff towards Baabassa and screamed terribly; and a dark, terrible light rushed towards him and nearly took over him but a great, white light burst into his vision and he could see nothing more.

He was back on the beach.

Baabassa continued to stare, soaking up the words and the visions he had been given.

"The future is an unstable realm, Captain. Use this gift of foresight well. Remember all you've seen and heard, for it will not present its self again. Not until the time it is most useless to you, reality." the Dryad concluded.

"WAIT" He finally shouted.

In the next instant he shot up. Apparently he had been out on the floor of Addia's shack. He was sweating and trembling.

"Welcome back" she said as she read some piece of parchment " Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked sounding as if she didn't really care.

"I'm not sure," he said perplexed and slightly scared that was an unnatural, terrifyingly amazing thing just now."

"What did you expect?" she asked rhetorically, " I'm no scheming act, you know."

"I think I'm going to go, thank you for finding me." he said politely yet still dazed.

"You found me sweet thing, you found me." she said, then laughed a little as if she thought of some inside joke.

Baabassa stumbled out of the shack and collected his bearings. It was very late. probably almost morning. He walked over to the tavern he was supposed to meet Milolius in.

"I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life," he said to himself, "Wood and Water? It doesn't make any sense. But death seemed TOO real for me. What of this boy too? I certainly don't want to die but a boy to die instead? Not acceptable. That dragon, and the figure…. I need a drink" he murmured all of this to himself, as he walked through the tavern doors.

He found Milolius sitting at a table drinking what looked like his 3rd Skooma.

He ordered a drink and sat down with Milolius.

"Well t's bout time Cap'n" he drunkly spit out.

Baabassa's drink came, Ashfire mead this time.

"I just had the most amazing, terrible encounter of my life my dear Milo" he said.

"What tat about?" he spit out.

Baabassa took a sip from his tankard and felt a warm and cooling sensation throughout his body. He was feeling refreshed, and began to ease up.

His facial expression changed to a mysterious yet wonderfully happy smile.

"Milo my old friend" he began, as he took another sip.

"I think were about to go on the journey of a lifetime, one we may never return from" he continued.

For some, odd reason he felt immensely inclined to take everything he had experienced from Addia's shack, and make it real.

"Shore leave is over my friend, it's time to assemble the crew. We're going to Valenwood"


	6. Of Virtuous Manners

**Chapter Five: Of Virtuous Manners**

Thurek and his friends approached the estate.

Bagrash, Amar, and Joshmed were brining the dead out into the front yard. Thurek could see all the faces he knew. Cirandien, Kasha, and the other aides. It made him quite sad, but more so angry. Joshmed approached the boys.

"I take it you didn't find Manuel?" asked Joshmed.

"Oh, we found him" said Fadul.

"Not in the way we'd hoped." said Thurek, "The assassins got to him first."

"I see," said Joshmed in disappointment, "He was an honorable man."

"Could you do me a favor and collect his body from the shrine?" asked Thurek.

"Of course, you should go in to see your father." said Joshmed.

"I will, thank you" said Thurek.

Joshmed left the estate to find Manuel's body. Bagrash and Amar approached Thurek.

" A rough night, kid." he said, "Let's go inside, hmm?" he asked.

"Yes, let's" Thurek replied.

The party of Bagrash, Alexios, Fadul, Amar, and Thurek entered the house. They went into the den to find Favadas sitting by the fire place, recovering from his wounds.

"What's the news?" Favadas asked.

Thurek shook his head no, as he continued on to the kitchen.

"Unfortunate, very unfortunate." Favadas said.

Thurek found Edgar passed out on a table in the kitchen, Sinar was standing next to him.

"How is he?" asked Thurek worriedly.

"He's lost a lot of blood." said Sinar, he continued, "I'm afraid I can't do much more without the proper ingredients, that goes for Favadas and Sir Holgruf as well."

"What do you need?" asked Bagrash, sternly.

"For starters I'm going to need Blisterwort and Imp Stool, you can find those at J'Lani's shop, just past the market stalls. Second, the blade Edgar was stabbed with happened to be poisoned, for that I'll need Troll fat and Sandcrab chitin. You'll find those at butcher Sam's. I need them as soon as you can." Sinar concluded.

"Right away." said Bagrash who took off to get the ingredients.

Thurek, Fadul, and Alexios made there way to Sulinius's study. Sulinius was siting at his desk, writing.

"Ah boys, good." Sulinius said, relieved. He turned to Roggvar who was sitting by the hearth, "Son, why don't you go look for Winker, hmm?"

Roggvar whined but was stopped by Sulinius, "Please son, go on."

"Fine" Roggvar said, angrily.

"Why don't you go help him?" Thurek asked Alexios, quietly.

"Understood." Alexios said and went up to Roggvar, "Come on now Roggvar, let's go find that little thing." Alexios said cheerfully." the two then left the room.

There was a short pause. Sulinius the asked,

"Why don't you two take a seat?"

Fadul took a sit on the windowsill, Thurek sat in a chair, by the fire.

"I'm terribly sorry that you boys were apart of all this" Sulinius began, "There was always the presence of this sort of threat, never had it occurred to me that it would sprawl out in such a manner." He got up to pour himself a drink but sat back down in pain from his wounds.

He continued, "I was sure we would have at least a few days before the Dominion caught wind of our gathering. Granted that would have been enough time to have our council and everyone home again safely. We hardly scratched the surface of all the material we were supposed too. Everyone got caught up in the rebellion talk, it was digressive, I assure you. Most inexcusable of me to let it happen. You must understand that a rebellion against the Thalmor is a completely segregated matter from the one at hand. This night has been a disaster. Has Manuel returned yet?"

"He's dead" Thurek answered.

"Just wonderful." Sulinius said, sarcastically. He finally mustered the strength to get up and pour himself a drink. he took a big long sip. He continued, "Manuel, might have been our greatest hope at uncovering the Dominion's secrets about the Order of the Black Worm. We're out of options. You boys should get some rest, we will speak again in the morning, with everyone else present. It's time we found out just what we're dealing with here.

* * *

Thurek couldn't sleep. He stayed awake all night, dreaming of how things could've been if he had just stayed home like his father asked. Why did he have to be so foolhardy all the time?

The sun dawned, Thurek left his chamber and made his way downstairs. The rest of his friends followed him.

"Good morning boys." said Sulinius as the boys walked downstairs, "I hope you managed to sleep alright?"

"Hardly." replied Thurek coldly.

"Well, come and join us all in the living room."

The boys followed Sulinius to find Bagrash, Favadas, and Edgar in the living room.

"Grab seats and lets begin." Sulinius said. he continued,

"Let me start out by saying, on behalf of all my dear friends in this room," he said about the three men, "how grateful we are for the effort and contribution you boys put in last night. A good, many more of us may be dead if you hadn't. I'm sure everyone is caught up on what exactly happened, but let me confirm. Septerius, a beloved friend to us all, sold us out to the Aldmeri Dominion. He betrayed us, for wealth and power, not by any means what we stand for. Because of him, our plans are to be put on hold and we must all go our separate ways for a time."

"That is exactly what they want us to do, split up so were more vulnerable." said Edgar.

"It's smarter." said Favadas, "It draws attention away from an isolated area and spreads it out to several. We're weaker together, more susceptible to being killed if the Dominion thinks we're plotting."

"Very true," said Sulinius, "We cannot be irrational in our choices in the coming days for the Dominion will have Agents tailing us everywhere we go, and in everything we do. That leaves us with a rather severe complication. We must still uncover the truth about everything we discussed last night. It is a task more life threatening than even now, as the Dominion waits to have us dead. No words can explain how important this assignment is for this is the real reason we gathered, to find able bodies to accept its terms and deliver us what we direly need; The truth. So who do we have?" Sulinius asked.

No one answered.

Thurek made eye contact with Fadul, who nodded yes. He had thought long and hard about leaving Riverhold, in search of revenge, anyways. Thurek spoke up,

"We'll do it."

Everyone looked to Thurek, he continued, "My fellow friends and I, that is."

Sulinius stared in disbelief, he then said "Son, please don't even consider such a thing."

"Why not?" Thurek asked.

"You and your friends are not capable of handling such an undertaking, it's quite to dangerous." Sulinius replied.

"We're as capable and qualified, more if i'd bet, than any other group of mercs you could find."

"It's not about qualification, it's more complicated than that." Sulinius argued.

"Tell me then, what is it about?" Thurek asked, "Ever since my friends and I have been together, we've dreamed of nothing else but to go out and do something right for this world. Cirandien and Manuel were as close to me as you. Why won't you let me do this?"

"Because I can't lose you too!" Sulinius shouted, "Your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"She's dead father , and every minute you keep pretending I'm still a child, is another wasted while your enemies plot against you. Hearken to me."

"Forgive me son, but the consequences could be to great. It is not a risk you or your friends to take, I am sorry." said Sulinius.

"You told me that consequences would follow me and my actions, but you won't even give me a chance." Thurek said.

Sulinius thought about his wife, he thought to himself, "What would you do, my love? This boy of yours is to invested in his love for honor. I can't protect him forever. But maybe I don't have a choice, not this time. Perhaps, it is time for him to become the man I always knew he'd become. But of course you knew it first didn't you?" He laughed to himself and looked up at Thurek.

"Thurek," he began, "I only wish to keep you safe. I see now that your personality, who you are, will never allow it. As I said before, I'm out of options. I regretfully have no other choice than to allow you to undertake this quest, my resources are frozen, I cannot turn to anyone else."

The other men looked at Sulinius in disbelief.

Sulinius paused then continued, "In my study, there are some documents on my desk. You and your friends should go in and take a look. Go on then." Sulinius said painfully.

The five boys got up and made their way to the study. They took spots around and Thurek went to his Father's desk. He found several documents and picked them up. He began to read allowed

* * *

_To the person, or persons, undertaking this quest,_

_Here outlines the task of which you have shown interest in accepting. May I begin by telling you how deeply grateful I am for your, hopeful, rendered services. They are much appreciated by my benefactors. The easiest version of what you are asked to do goes something like this. _

_We require you to venture to the Summerset Isles in search of information. The information pertains to a specific group called "The Order of the Black Worm" ( See Mannimarco, King of Worm, by Horicles, and Arkay,The Enemy, by Mannimarco, for details). Also, be extra alert for any information involving a temple, in regards to the Order previously mentioned. Without bothering you with the petty __political issues that arise because of these things, I will tell you that this information is of the highest importance. It will not be an easy task and I cannot offer much assistance, other than the name of a source whom I know in the Summerset Isles. Her name is Ariaen Highlock and she lives near Riverfield, that is all I can say. You will be compensated accordingly with the information you obtain, assuming it is helpful to an extent. I realize this, less, virtuous assignment may seem rather opaque. I assure you, that you will be aiding Tamriel greatly for your contributions. If you require further explanations or have questions, feel obligated to send letter by post to Riverhold, Elsweyr. Else, Please sign and deliver the contract to a courier, awaiting you in Skingrad, Cyrodiil. I look forward to what you might recover and expect to hear from you in the future._

_With many Thanks,_

_ A furtive, third party to the Imperial Knights, Imperial Legion, under Titus Mede II._

_-Long live the Emperor, Long live the Empire_

* * *

Thurek concluded.

"What do make of all that?" Fadul asked Thurek.

"I'm not sure." Thurek replied, "All that matters is getting this job done. So who's with me?"

"You know we'd follow you into Oblivion, Thurek" said Fadul.

"I need to hear you say it. Will you all join me?" Thurek asked again.

They all said said yes, not stopping to think about it. Each of the boys took turns signing the contract.

"But what about all that other stuff in the letter? What does your father do exactly?" Sinar asked.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it sounds as my father's been more withdrawn than I thought. It also sounds as if we have our work cut out for us." Thurek replied

"Both correct." said a voice from the doorway, It was Sulinius who had been listening in.

"It's true," Sulinius said, "I am an Imperial man and I always have been. Also true, I lead a group that answers to the Imperial Knights, a group back in my native home. My party works to maintain political and economical balance throughout the empire. Most recently, we've been asked to uncover the mystery revolving around the Order of the Black Worm and the Dominion's involvement with it. Tell me, what do you boys know about the Order of the Black Worm?" Sulinius asked.

The boys shrugged, not knowing what it was. Sulinius continued,

"The Order of the Black Worm was founded around the year 230, of the Second Era, by a powerful mage known as Mannimarco. He was born of royal blood in the the Summerset Isles, An Altmer. He joined the Psijic Order at a young age and was one of the greatest students of his time. Overtime amongst the Psijics, his soul was deceived, tainted by the foul practices of Necromancy. He grew restless of the less impressive studies and turned his back on the Psijics. He was cast out and was made to leave the island of Artaeum. It isn't recorded just how long he traveled the main land on Tamriel but at some point, he established a new headquarters, where he could study the black art in peace. Over time many young mages, wizards, and witches came to study under him, often brining him cursed gifts such as tainted tomes, weapons, and ingredients of the darkest kinds. He became very powerful, stretching his clutches into many parts o Tamriel. With such a large, dedicated following, he became the _King of Worms_. Much time past and When Mannimarco resurfaced, Vanus Galerion, Mannimarco's nemesis and old student from his Psijic days, was there to greet him. Two armies were assembled and a great battle commenced. It was an epic thousands died, including Vanus. Mannimarco, however, disappeared. He was after all, immortal in Lich form. He then attempted the same thing in the Dragontail Mountains, he was not expunged on the way you might think. To save some time I'll simply say he used a great tome, delivered by the Hero of Daggerfall, know as Tiber Septim's Tome,, to achieve his godhood and disappeared once more. He again, resurfaced about 15 years later, a mortal in Cyrodiil. His new base was founded in the Jerall Mountains. He attempted dark deeds. He was thwarted once again, this time by the Hero of Kvatch. This time, he was slain dead. Many of his artifacts were sought after by the Mages guild. They were successful in recovering the Bloodworm Helm but Mannimarco's countless other artifacts were never found. Rumor has it that the Hero of Kvatch carried several such relic with him, but none know for sure."

He took a deep breath and continued,

"Before I continue, I need to make sure you've all decided to carry out this task. Will you then?" he asked.

Thurek spoke up, "We have and we will." he handed his father the contract.

Sulinius sighed, taking he contract, "Very well, everyone come back into the the living room."

They all walked back to the living room and Sulinius began to speak.

"We need to go over some things before I send you all on your way." he addressed the boys, "We don't have much time before the Dominion closes down on all of us, so we need to work quickly. There is so much more I wish I could tell you but the timing is poor. I expect Dominion agents to be upon this estate by nightfall, or sometime tomorrow. You should all be well gone by then. You boys will have to learn what you can along the way. For the rest of you," he turned to his friends, "I've divided up several things I need you to do. Joshmed and Favadas, I need you to go into Torval. You must Inquire the Mane to share what he knows in regards to the Thalmor and the Order, I needn't explain why. Bagrash and Edgar, If you would be so kind as to accompany the boys to Kvatch, I'd be most grateful. I have a contact in Kvatch that should be able to help you boys out greatly, you know of who I speak Edgar."

"He's damned mad, not to mention compromised." Edgar said.

"A necessary risk." said Sulinius, " He's the only one I trust enough to help the boys get to the the Summerset Isles. Once you've delivered the boys, you must make your way to the Imperial City and deliver these reports." he handed Edgar a set of documents, "These must get to the Capital immediately. After that, well, I suppose you should go home and lay low for a while, that would do you best."

He paused and looked around the room.

"So it's settled, I'f you'd join me in my study." he said to his friends, "you should all prepare yourselves." he turned to the boys and said.

The men went with Sulinius to have one last drink together. Thurek addressed his friends,

"Alright you should all go grab everything you'll need. That means that all the gear you would bring on one of our own missions, should be brought. I'll gather essentials for the trip and we should meet back here before sundown."

The boys agreed, got up from their seats, and left the estate to prepare. Thurek sat back down in the living room. He rubbed his hands down his head and over his eyes. He thought to himself, "What am I getting us into?"

About twenty minutes later, Sulinius approached Thurek.

"I used to be as reckless as you, you know?" he said.

"I doubt it." Thurek replied.

"Oh, it's true. Manuel, Septerius, and I used to get in the greatest amounts of trouble back when we were young." he paused, "I only want for you to be safe, to not make reckless decisions. Shame on me, I suppose. What was I to except? You're going to face tremendous adversary, out there, by yourself in the world. Don't hesitate to make tough choices, you're a leader, your friends will follow you, but don't take that for granted. With that said, I want to give you something."

Sulinius brought out from behind his back, a sword. It was a long, elegant blade. It's pommel was shaped as the head of an ancient nord king. The grip was a winter blue, a winter like in Skyrim. The cross piece was a unique design. one side curved down, acting as a hand guard, the other side pointed straight out. There was a precious gem in the center of the cross piece, a sapphire gem.

"It was made special, in the Skyforge, for one of your great ancestors who fought in the the War of the Isles. He killed many with this blade." Sulinius said and swung the sword around a bit. He continued, "He named it Mer'Dagnir, Elvesbane in our language. He passed it down to his son before he died, it has been a family heirloom ever since. You will have far more use of it than I. I trust you'll use it well?"

"Of course father, this is most beautiful, thank you." Thurek said gratefully. He then added, "What is this all about? I'm terribly confused, everything happened so quick."

"I Know," Sulinius replied, "Things must seem most unnatural to you I'd imagine. You know, when I was your age, my father wanted me to join the Legion, as he had done and severed proudly all his life. I wanted desperately to make him proud, and I did join. After two years away at training, I came home to to find that my father had been murdered by an agent from the Isles, who had wanted him dead for reasons still unknown. I had never despised the race of Mer, least not as much as I did then. Under the circumstances, I was allowed to leave the Legion army. However, I was asked to join the Imperial Knights, on behalf of my father of course. They asked me to move to Elsweyr and setup a post for which the Legion could monitor the country. Mostly just to monitor traffic coming in from the west. My entire life's work, has been a mask which conceals my greater work, fighting the Aldmeri Dominion."

"I wish you'd of told me." Thurek said.

"I would have, if the Great War hadn't ended in the way it did. I always wanted you to join the Legion. But this, this quest I'm asking you to do, shames me greatly. How could I ask such a thing from a boy, my son? But of course you wouldn't see it that way, would you?"

"Absolutely not" Thurek replied.

"Thought so, you should get some rest. You'll need your wits about you."

Thurek nodded and went up to his chamber where he proceeded to flop down and sleep away. He had strange dreams that afternoon. He dreamed of the great war in the Isle. He was in the bulk of the battle, heaving Elvesbane in all directions, cutting down his foes. Out of nowhere, a Huge shadow came over head. He looked up and saw a huge monster, flying round the battle. It was all black and It's wings beat the air to make such a noise. The monster gave out a cry and flew by the battlefield. It turned around and opened it's mouth, black flames engulfed the entire battle! Thurek turned around to run but black consumed him.

He shot up, in a cold sweat. He looked around his room, just to make sure he was alone. He sighed and got out of bed. Thurek got into his gear then walked around his room to get the rest of his equipment and travel gear ready. He made sure Elvesbane was secure in its sheath then went down stairs to find his friends all packed and ready, and hurrying around the living room checking everyones equipment, and making sure they had all their own.

Sulinius was on the front porch addressing Favadas and Joshmed

"I do hope the Mane will Hearken to your reasoning. We're all out of time to be poking around the fire."

"Don't worry, Sulinius." said Joshmed, "We will find out everything and more."

"By "We", he means I will. Joshmed couldn't bribe a beggar with the way he talks to people." Favadas said, cheerfully.

"Maybe, the reason you're so good at speaking, is because you never stop talking long enough to see if anyone's listening." said a slightly, irritated Joshmed.

"You two play nice, now." said Sulinius, "Watch yourselves out there."

They nodded, and waived, and began walking down the path to the gate.

"Don't worry Favadas, I'm sure I can defend the both of us if you're too busy chatting it up with yourself."

"I'm sure you enjoy thinking that." Favadas replied.

"What's that? My gold says they'd bet you couldn't beat me in single combat." Joshmed said.

"Oh really? You don't think I, a former member of the elite guard of House Redoran, can beat you? I'll bet you 30 Septims when we camp out tonight, swords only, but I know you'll throw in some spells somewhere."

"They'd also like to thank you ahead of time for expanding to their family." Joshmed laughed.

"Yes, yes, we'll just see about that."

The two were out of sight, and on their way to Torval, Sulinius wondered if he'd see them ever again. He shrugged it off, and went back inside.

* * *

Back inside, the five boys, and the two men, were all packed and ready to go.

Bagrash spoke up, "You boys are going to enjoy having me as a travel companion."

"Hardly." said Edgar, while rolling his eyes,

"I set a decent pace to keep the blood pumping, we'll have intense training while we camp, and of course I consider myself a good cook, we'll be in Kvatch in no time at all."

"How will we be getting there, anyways?" asked Thurek.

"Through the West Weald of course, it's the fastest way, unless you'd rather go through Valenwood! Nasty place, but we could."

"No the Weald is fine, I suppose. None of us have ever ventured deep into it, that's all." Thurek said.

"Oh it's not so bad. the occasional wolf pack and Spriggan. Well there is of course the West Weald Bear, dangerous beast, but we could take one on, the lot of us together." Bagrash said, not assuringly to Thurek!

"I've heard of such a beast." said Sinar, "If we do encounter, and slay one, I'd much like to collect it's fangs, supposed to be chemically astute."

"You wouldn't be the one to fight it, WE would." said Amar to Sinar.

"Not my strong suit. I'm just good at making the potions you're constantly asking me for." said Sinar cheekily.

"Ahh-" Amar Grunted and went to the kitchen.

Sinar laughed to himself.

Sulinius entered the room, "Everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone looked up.

"Know what has been asked of you boys. Information, that is all. Thurek tells me all the time that you're used to getting into mischief such as this. But remember, You will be going into a foreign country, one that we're not on the best of terms with. Stay alert, the stakes and consequences will be far greater if you digress from the task at hand. Don't try to be a hero, and for Talos sake, keep each other safe. With that in mind, Bagrash if you'd lead the way."

Bagrash grabbed his gear and began to leave. Sulinius stopped him and whispered something to him. Bagrash nodded and walked out the front door, the other boys followed him out, and Edgar brought up the rear. Thurek was left alone in the hall with his father and Roggvar, who had just come down the stairs.

"Bye Thurek." said Roggvar, "I wish I could come too."

Thurek embraced is younger brother, "I know you do, but someone has to make sure Father doesn't burn the house down." he said jokingly.

"I suppose so." Roggvar laughed and stepped back.

Sulinius stepped forward.

"I wish I had something to say to make you stay, but I know that's not your style. You are the most unique, brave, ridiculously irrational, young man I've ever known; and for that, I wipe away your debt from all the years of head aches you've given me." Sulinius said.

Thurek laughed and embraced his father. Sulinius held back a few tears and then said, "Now go, you're already keeping everyone waiting and it's been not five minutes." he said jokingly.

Thurek stepped back, collected himself, and went out the front door. The party was waiting a little bit up the path. Thurek walked over to them.

Bagrash spoke up, "Finally! Let's get a move on." One by one the party walked through the gate to The Holgruf Estate.

Thurek heard Roggvar shout from behind him, "GOODBYE THUREK!"

Thurek smiled and threw his arm up to waive, but he didn't turn around.

The party made its way through Riverhold. The boys looked all around them as they drew nearer to the city gates. All the shops, homes, and stalls, that didn't seem to matter before, seemed to do just that as they passed through the gates and looked back at their home, for what might as well of been their last time. For no quest the Shades had ever undertaken, could surmount to the extremity of the one they faced now.

The party composed it's self, and made off due North West; Towards the great Western Weald.


	7. The Nature of Beasts

**Chapter Six: The Nature of Beasts**

The company, the five boys and the two men, had been walking for many hours.

It took them about an hour to make it to the southern edges of the West Weald. It had taken Bagrash another hour or so to find the "safest" path he had described earlier. Once they had found it, they ventured forth into the woods.

It would be Evening Star soon and the Weald knew it. The woods was beginning to loose its Autumn coloration and was looking more lifeless with each passing day.

Thurek took note of the how the wood became thicker and thicker as they continued down the barely visible path. He took note of the queer noises coming from in the wilderness around him, sounds he wasn't too familiar with, it was a pleasant change of scenery.

For five days and five nights, the company had traveled through the Weald. The boys had been enjoying the journey very much. Bagrash had been keeping his word about training too, sparring was a common practice during camping hours.

The day was now the 28th of Sun's Dusk. The sun was setting quickly now, Bagrash took notice of this and called for the company to halt.

"This is as far as we go this evening." Bagrash said.

"Why?" asked Thurek, "We could travel a few more hours do you not think?"

"Don't fret over it Thurek." said Edgar, "It's a good thing we stopped, My feet are so very sore."

"Alright," started Bagrash, who was scanning the area, "You boys need to gather firewood, fresh water, and set up tents. Decide between yourselves who does what."

The boys argued, it was decided that Sinar was to pitch tents, Thurek and Fadul would chop firewood, and the other two would gather water.

As the boys made ready to perform their assigned tasks, Thurek couldn't help but notice Bagrash was on edge.

"Are you alright Bags?" he asked.

Bagrash didn't seem to hear Thurek. Thurek then poked Bagrash ad repeated himself "BAGS?"

Bagrash jumped back, "What is it?" he said to Thurek, angrily.

"You seem concerned with something, thats all." Thurek replied.

"I'm just tired," he lied, Thurek could tell, "I'm going out to look around, make sure we weren't followed."

"Followed by who?" Thurek asked.

"Just go do what I asked you too, no more questions from you." Bagrash said and walked off into the thick of the woods.

"What in Oblivion was that about?" asked Fadul.

"Not a clue." replied Thurek, "Come on, lets get that firewood."

The five boys worked for the next hour making camp ready. The sun had set entirely by that point and the night was very dark. The five boys and Edgar were cycled around the campfire eating supper that Edgar had prepared, a soup native to his homeland of High Rock. The boys were sharing stories of their adventures with Edgar who was absolutely mesmerized by the boys stories. He couldn't believe how much trouble they got into!

"….But Thurek could tell it better I'm sure, couldn't you Thurek." Alexios said to Thurek.

Thurek wasn't paying attention, he was looking out at the woods, wondering where Bagrash was.

"You all right there Thurek?" asked Fadul

"I'm fine, but what about Bagrash?" Thurek asked Edgar.

Edgar looked at Thurek "He'll be fine, Thurek. Don't worry."

for the rest of the evening, the boys, not including Thurek, and Edgar shared in merry song and tale. They all went to bed when the night was fully fledged. All went to bed except Thurek, he wanted to wait or Bagrash.

Thurek had been drifting off when he heard a noise rustle in the trees. Thurek began to draw his blade when Bagrash came walking out.

"Easy there kid." Bagrash said.

Thurek sheathed his weapon, "You've been gone many hours, where did you go?" Thurek asked.

"I told you, I was securing our position." Bagrash replied as he scurried around the camp.

"What were you doing, honestly?" Thurek asked impatiently.

"Theres no time, Thurek." Bagrash said, hurriedly, "Everyone wake up!" he began to shout at the tents where everyone was sleeping. Everyone emerged from their tents, tired and confused.

"Everyone pack your gear and pack up the camp we have to leave, now!" Bagrash shouted who began to pack up a tent.

"What's going on BAgs?" Thurek asked.

"I wasn't entirely honest with your father when I told him about the West Weald. For the most part it can be a safe journey. Your father was so sure that we had to leave when we did, and the Weald is the fastest route, at certain times." Bagrash said.

"I dont understand. At times?" Thurek said, in confusion.

"There are threats in this world, Thurek, that even I cannot face. Look up into the sky, what do you see?" Bagrash asked.

"I see the night sky."

"What else?" Bagrash asked.

"The moons, Masser and Secunda. Why?" Thurek answered.

"The moons will be in their fullest phases, tomorrow night. You know what lives in accordance to the moons do you not?" asked Bagrash.

"I'm not sure." answered Thurek.

"Don't be ignorant Thurek, the Werebeasts of Tamriel live by the moons like a fish does water." Bagrash said, "and now the moons are about, and nearly full, and our lives are at risk. I've been a fool. The Weald is home to many Werebeasts. I may come to regret bringing you all on this path. We should have gone through Valenwood. Im a fool, Thurek."

"What happens during the full moons?" asked Thurek who didn't really want to know.

"The beasts of Hircine become feral. They no longer hearken to reason, they only follow their bloodlust. Until the moons disappear once more, the hunt will commence. I can't protect you all I'm afraid."

"How do you know the beasts will come after us?" he asked.

"I went scouting and I found tracks. We've been marked and we're being hunted, I should have spotted this sooner. The pack of beasts will reign down on us and feast. We have to leave, is everyone packed?" he concluded.

Everyone shrugged.

"Good now everyone follow me, and keep your eyes and ears open for anything that could be a threat."

Bagrash made off north and everyone followed him.

"Whats's going on Bagrash?" asked Edgar, unhappily.

"Werebeasts are tracking us, they have been for at least a day, I didn't know until tonight."

"Why wouldn't they attack us now?" asked Thurek.

"They're waiting for the moons to be full to get the most out of their feast, its a primal thing."

"By the Gods." exclaimed Edgar.

"You'd all better pray they help us through this one."

The company, led by Bagrash, walked swiftly through the dark forest. As the morning dragged on, the boys began to slow down, tired as ever. Edgar took notice of this.

"Bagrash," Edgar said, "These boys need to rest, we've walked through the night."

"We can't stop now, if we stop we'll never make it out of this forest alive. At the pace we have now, we'll be out by nightfall. If we stop we might as well sign our own deaths off because I can assure you that's what we'll find.

Edgar turned around and addressed the boys, "Why don't you all sit down and rest?"

They nodded and all sat down to rest.

"What are you doing!?" Bagrash said furiously

"These boys need to regain their energy, I'm sorry." Edgar said.

"You're a fool then." Bagrash said sat down angrily.

A few hours passed and Bagrash stood up. It was almost late noon.

"Alright I've thought of something." Bagrash said.

"What's that?" asked Edgar.

"We'll never make it out of here by nightfall, thats perfectly clear. But there is somewhere we may be safe. There is an estate three, or so, hours north of here. But I'm not sure they will allow us entry."

"Who are they?" asked Thurek.

"They're a decent group of folk. They live in isolation in the middle of the Weald, seldom go into society. They rely on the land and each other." said Bagrash.

"But why?" Thurek pressed.

"Because," Bagrash hesitated, he then said, "They're a Werewolf pack.

"They're what!?" shouted Edgar.

"They're family is one of the only original bloodlines left in Tamriel. The've survived this long due to their isolation."

"You're making this big fuss about werebeasts yet you suggest we venture into an entire preserve of them for safety, have you gone mad." Edgar exclaimed.

"I am on good terms with their leader, if I can speak with him, I believe we'll be safe." said Bagrash.

"You have really lost it, haven't you?" asked Edgar.

"You think of something else." Bagrash said

Edgar didn't speak.

"I thought as much." Bagrash said in approval, "Everyone up, we have to hurry now."

The company's pace was nearly doubled since the last time they walked. The sun began to slip away and the night was near. Thurek began to hear noises from the wood all round them

"What is that, Bagrash?" he asked

"Quickly now." Bagrash said fearfully.

The company was jogging rather quickly now. Thurek heard noises like a beast, trailing behind them, he then heard a loud howl come from his right.

Bagrash slowed the group down to a slow walk. All was quite, "make your weapons ready."

Thurek and his friends did so.

A few moments later a dark beast came leaping out from the woods, right in front of Bagrash. Bagrash reacted instantly, brining his war hammer down across the beasts skull, killing it instantly. The beast was a werewolf.

"RUN!" Bagrash shouted.

The company rushed forward, Bagrash took the rear, Thurek was in the lead now, sword drawn.

He heard noises from all around him, he saw dark figures moving swiftly through the wood on either side of him.

Another werewolf leapt out from the company's right, Fadul shot an arrow at it, the beast staggered back. Edgar swung his own sword across the beasts neck.

Bagrash was tackled by a beast. He brought his war hammer up and shoved the handle into the beasts mouth so it couldn't bite him. He then drew a dagger from a side sheath and stabbed the wolf in the side with it. The beast howled and Bagrash shoved it aside.

The company came to a rock face, with no where to run.

"The've cornered us, smarter than I thought." Bagrash shouted, "Everyone, backs against the rock, weapons out!"

The boys did so, they were all quit shaken.

From in front of them, came six werewolves. They surrounded the company, looking very hungry.

"COME ON, THEN!" shouted Bagrash, at the werewolves.

The wolves snarled and howled in anticipation.

Just then, a loud howl came from above them on the rock cliff. They all looked up. A huge werewolf was snarling at the six beasts down below. The beasts snarled back. The wolf from above howled once more and the company saw as many beasts leapt down from the rock cliff and attacked the six wolves. One new wolf, jumped right on top of one of the six wolves and dug its teeth deep into it's neck, ripping flesh aside. The beasts fought each other with great ferocity. They wolves knew they were outnumbered and fled back into the woods.

The whole time the company had been watching in fear and marvel.

The wolf, from the rock, jumped down and landed in front of the company. He began to change. Under the moonlight, Thurek couldn't see very well but he could make it out well enough.

The beast in front of him, howled in a sort of pain. It began to shrink and lose it's hair, it was taking on a human from! Where once a beast had stood, now stood a man of great stature.

"Bagrash, I thought I smelled you." the man laughed.

"Quinirick!" said Bagrash in relive, "I'm very glad to see you, I thought you might be another wolf pack looking to claim my company's blood and flesh."

"Well I could certainly heed your request." said the man Quinirick jokingly.

"Thank you, but bed and supper would do these boys better I believe."

"Of course, I'm always happy to help a dear friend." Quinirick turned to the boys, "Quinirick Lupus, leader of pack Lupus, at your service. You boys look quite exhausted, my estate is open to you. Avellian, light some fires, would you?" he asked another man, who had just turned from beast form.

"You're a werewolf?" asked Thurek.

"Of course, dear boy. My entire bloodline is of beast blood, I have lived on the plane of mortals for many centuries. Lord Hiricine bestowed this gift upon me many ages ago."

"But you changed into a man so quickly." Thurek replied.

"The Lupinus blood that flows through my families blood is not like that of the feral werebeasts that inhabit this country. I teach all my kind to master their transformations, it is required if we wish to enter society."

Thurek didn't know what to say.

"You're boring these boys, Quinirick." said Bagrash

"Come then, to my home we go." Quinirick said, cheerfully.

The company, escorted by a small group of men, walked along in the dead of night. Thurek knew he was in good hands, at least he hoped.

* * *

The city of Alinor gleamed brightly agains the night sky.

The glass city, jewel of the Isles, was a rather grand city, as any capital should be. The elegance of both its structures and citizens alike, created the city's elegant personality. But in the shadow of night, where the evils of the world make trouble, Celron made his way into Alinor palace. He was on his way to deliver his reports to a council of his superiors. He made his way through the halls of the palace, to the council chamber.

"Are they in session?" he asked a guard outside the doors the the chambers, impatiently.

"Yes, you shouldn't bother-"

"I don't have time for formalities" Celron interrupted and barged through the door.

There were five council seats, circled around the chamber.

"I do believe that the situation in Hammerfell doesn't require any more attention. Our concerns lay elsewhere. Now, Skyrim, there's a brewing situation." said a male Elf from one of the council seats."

"Oh Karano, who's being paranoid now." said a she-elf from another seat.

"Celron?" said one of the male elves, from another council seat.

"Lords and Ladies, I bid you my dearest greetings. I have with me, new information regarding my assignment."

"You mean your fantasy chase." said one of the she-elves. several of the other council members laughed.

"Lady Valision, Lord Karano, Lord Tauntar, Lady Sonwen, and grand Lord Solingoth; I recognize your concerns relating to my assignment. You believe it to be a false claim, a wasteful endeavor, in uncovering things beyond our knowledge. You sit in this chamber, failing to recognize the threats of this world. Is our survival and dominance not of the upmost importance?"

"Calm down Celron." said Lord Tauntar, "You'll tire yourself."

"Don't mock me Lord Tauntar, I've done more in one day than you've done in a years time."

"You dare disrespect me so?" said Lord Tauntar in disgust.

"I would do so gladly. You contribute nothing to our cause. Your noble ass is but a dead weight that your fellow council members carry about, with every passing day."

Lord Tauntar stood up and drew his glass sword. Celron began to draw magika into the form of fire.

"Enough!" shouted Lord Solingoth. "Celron, calm yourself, you as well Tauntar."

The two Elves did as they were told.

"Good, now what is it you have for us Celron?"

Celron pulled several documents from his cloak. He handed them to Lord Solingoth.

"What are these?" he asked.

"The first, is a document pertaining to the rebels we infiltrated several days ago. Sulinius Holgruf, master of the estate in Riverhold, seems to be an important member of this insurrection."

"What do we know about him?" asked Lady Sonwen. Celron answered,

"He is nordic, but was raised as an imperial in the Imperial City. He joined the legion at age eighteen, but left two years later, after his father passed. He moved to Riverhold and has been there since. He has ties all over Tamriel. It is hard to pinpoint his exact sources because he covers his tracks almost threefold. It is believed he performs espionage for the Imperial Legion, it can't be confirmed yet. We are keeping hi, and his estate under close surveillance, he won't b a problem. I've also taken the liberty of dispatching agents to watch the other members of his little party. Two of them were sent to Torval, for reasons currently unknown. The Red guard was killed and Ulfric was never found. The two imperials were killed, our agent was of no more use I assure you. The Orc, the Breton, and the the Holgruf boy, are no where to be found. We will find them.

"You'd better." said Lord Solingoth, sternly, "What is this other document."

"This one pertains to the Order of the Black Worm."

"Not this again, please Celron?" Lord Solingoth pleaded.

"I assure you this new information will dissolve your doubts." Celron said

Lord Solingoth read the document out loud.

* * *

_To Celron,_

_I have new information regarding your request. My crew has been working hard to obtain the information you seek. I dispatched eight ships, two weeks prior, along the southern coast of Tamriel. They traveled in pairs of two. I sent them to each of the four locations you had asked me to investigate. Out of the eight, only even returned. The ship lost was Starider. It's partner ship, gleyenwyen, had much to report. These two ships had been sent to the place near Southpoint, Valenwood, you had previously mentioned. The crew of Starider apparently encountered a necromancer cave, they __managed to clear out the cave but at a great cost, fifteen killed of my crew and their sip burned down. What they recovered was most interesting. The found a journal describing future plans of a person they called "King of Worms". It sounds as if there is a necromancer problem arising. But that is all I will say about it. I expect to be compensated sat a much higher rate then we previously agreed to, you must surely understand why. I await your deliverance in Falinesti._

_Sincerely,_

_Arinmir Thramfaere, Captain of the Crystal blight and leader of the Gilded Moons._

* * *

He concluded.

"This means nothing " said Lord Karano.

"I agree" said Lord Tauntar, probably out of spite.

Celron gave him a distasteful look.

"What do you make of it, Lord Solingoth?" asked Lady Valision.

"Though the necromancer practices are a condemned practice, the mention of the "King of Worms" raises serious questions."

Celron smiled approvingly, his mood then changed.

"However, there is still not enough evidence for me to give you the men and resources you desire to do anything about it. I don't want to cause unnecessary alarm in the other provinces. I would, however, like to read this aforementioned journal. Recover this for me, then we'll see where the situation leads us."

"That is not good enough." said Celron

"It is all you will get from the council."

"But this could seriously be-."

"Enough" shouted Lord Solingoth, "You have your orders, now go before I find someone else to follow our orders.

"As you wish" Celron said distastefully and turned around to leave.

He barged through the chamber doors and walked down the hall. His second in command, a Bosmer named Legonim Bluedale, approached him from behind, and walked with him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Not how it should have." Celron said disappointedly.

"They didn't give us authority in the matter or what?"

"Apparently, we need more evidence. as if we didn't have enough already, bunch of ignorant fools, the lot of them."

"What will we do?"

"We'll go to Falinesti to meet recover evidence from Arinmir, then maybe we'll get something done." Celron concluded.

The two men made their way to the docks of Alinor. They proceeded to board a ship, and left the port en route to Falinesti.

* * *

The company of men approached a large clearing of land. It was fenced in by wooden posts. The company passed through the front gate of the estate and walked down the dirt path. There were many fields of which people could be seen harvesting, preparing for winter no doubt. There were animal pens with animals of all sorts. There were many homes as well. At least ten or fifteen, but no people. Then again it was after dark. They passed by these homes and came upon a semi-large castle. There courtyard out front had a fountain with the statue of the Lord Hiricine slaying a great stag.

"Welcome to my home." said Quinirick. proudly, "It isn't much but it is a great place all the same, for my kind at least" he laughed out.

Quinirick led the company into the castle and into the main hall.

"You may all wash up in the guest rooms, and then get some sleep. Two of my daughters, Palltrix and Adriara will show you the way, this is an easy castle to get lost in. Rex!" he shouted down the hall.

A young boy came running from a room down the hall. He was smaller than Thurek, probably around Alexios's height, but was built well for a young boy. He had long, messy brown hair. "Who are they?" he asked

"Don't be rude, boy. These are our guests. Go and tell your mother that we'll be having seven guests for meals tomorrow."

"Why can't Adriara do it, I was in the middle of something."

"Go before I put you out ion the fields for a week."

The boy, Rex, muttered under his breath and went off.

"You must excuse my son, Reximus." said Quinirick to Bagrash, "He's about the same age as these boys, you know how they can be."

"Oh, I know." said Bagrash jokingly.

"Well I do wish you all restful nights, I ail require your help tomorrow, a small fee to pay for my hospitality."

"We're at your service." said Bagrash.

"Excellent," Quinirick said, "I'll see you all tomorrow. A word of advice. Don't venture outside the castle while the moon still shines. Beast instincts can get the better of anyone. Just stay in your rooms till morning comes, and you'll be just fine. Good night.

The boys and the two men were shin to their quarters for the night. They settled in and all fell asleep peacefully. Though throughout the night, they could hear howling from outside the window.

The next morning came swiftly. the boys were woken up at the break of dawn. They were quite groggy at breakfast. A quarter eating, a quarter sleeping, and half listening to what Quinirick was saying; something about nothing beating good old fashioned manual labor or such.

"Rex will show you boys the ropes, won't you?" Quinirick asked Rex.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked rhetorically.

"Very good. You boys will spend the morning preparing the fields and tending to the animals. I'll call you at lunch time. Work hard." Quinirick said.

"Come on guys," said Rex, "Don't want to upset his royal ass." he said that last part under his breath.

The boys followed Rex outside. In the bright of day, there were a lot more people around. they5 passed people doing chores, children playing, and some elderly folk smoking pipes.

They then found themselves in the estate's farm area.

"Herald!" Rex shouted out at the barn. Just then, a old man came out from behind one of the barn doors. He was an old nordic man, long grey bard and he wore a small axe around his waste.

"Eh, what do you want?" he asked, snappishly.

"Some farm hands, courtesy h=of my father." said Rex.

"I don't need your help." he said at the boys, "What I need is new equipment, more useful than a bunch of brats."

"Well we're not going anywhere so deal with it."

The old man grunted and went back into the barn.

"Don't bother with that old git. He's acted like he has a sword up his ass since as long as I can remember. So you know how to operate on a farm?" he asked the boys.

THurek spoke up, "Fadul and I are the only one's with farm hand experience."

"well it's better than none of you," Rex stated, "Sorry you all have to do this, my father can be a real problem sometimes."

"Not at all, Rex was it? we're happy to work for your families hospitality." Thurek said.

"How noble of you." Rex said sarcastically, "Let's get to work then. You two, what were your names?" he asked, Thurek and Fadul.

"I'm Thurek Holgruf and this is Fadul." Thurek said, "The other three are Amar, Sinar, and Alexios."

"Right," Rex began, "Well You two should head into the fields and start prepping the filed for winter, you know how to do that, yes?"

The two boys nodded and went off.

"You three can come with me, we'll take care of the animal feed." said Rex.

Over the next five hours, the six boys worked long, and hard. By the time they were called in for lunch, they were completely exhausted, and hungry!

The boys made there way into the castle and into the dining hall.

"What're we having mother?" Rex said.

"Yes, what are we having, Sevetta?" asked Quinirick who had just entered the room.

"Roast chicken and potatoes, with leek on the side." said a happy Sevetta.

"Ew, mother I hate vegetables, the chicken sounds fantastic though." said Quinirick.

THe six boys sat at the dining table with the three men.

"You didn't hunt again last night?" Quinirick asked Rex.

"I wasn't feeling up too it."

"Just because you can control your turnings, son, doesn't keen you should avoid it. It's part of who you are." said Quinirick seriously."

"I get it, alright. Just drop it." said Rex.

"Very well." said Quinirick, "So," he turned to the boys, "It's been decided that you'll be leaving in the morning for Skingrad. After that, I suppose you can pay a carriage to take you to Skingrad, shouldn't take more than half a day."

""Yes that is the best option for us."

"I can provide an escort through the Weald for the remainder of your trip. My men know the quickest, safest routes."

"That would be appreciated" said Edgar.

"Excellent." said Quinirick, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have pressing business to attend to, west of here. If I'm not back to see you all of, I wish you the very best."

"Thank you very much, Quinirick."

Quinirick nodded, left his chair, and made his way out of the dining room.

The boys spent the remainder of the day in Rex's chamber. He was very curious about the boys and what they were even doing in his neck of the Weald.

"It's a bit complicated." said Thurek.

"We'll we have plenty of time before you're all off, so let's hear it." said Rex.

Thurek told Rex about the Aldmeri Dominion, and the Order of the Black Worm, and how the two were enemies of his father, who happened to be part of the Imperial Legion. He told Rex how he and his friends were on a quest to uncover the truths behind the Order. It was all very complicated, especially for Rex who had never heard of such nonsensical things.

"I'll be honest with you," Rex began, "You're coming off as a bit crazy. No offense, of course. But this is a lot of craziness you've told me. I should say you're all mad, but of course I'm as Ignorant as the next when it comes to things such as these, not having prior knowledge about it, that is."

"Yes, I wouldn't expect you to understand. We don't really understand ourselves. But it's all the truth, at least my father believes it to be. All the more reason for me to believe it is."

"Well you lot have quite the adventure ahead of you. I really do envy you, you know." said Rex, as he got up and stared out his window, "I long to be away from this place, as much as I love my family. There's so much more to life than this. I'll never lead the life I want to live, not with my father's blood running through my body."

"Come with us, we could use someone with your… capabilities." said Thurek.

Rex smiled, "Thank you for you're consideration, but I can't leave. You should all get some sleep, you'll need it."

Thurek nodded and the boys got ready for bed. It was a quite night and everyone got to sleep well enough, except for Rex.

The next morning came too soon, for the boys. Before they knew it, they were all packed, had eaten breakfast, and were out the door before mid morning.

"I can't thank you enough, for all that you've done, Quinirick."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Quinirick, "Friends help friends, and decent folk help strangers all the same; Remember that." Quinirick said in the direction of the boys.

"We will." said Thurek.

"Excellent, I wish you all the very best in your travels."

"Goodbye Rex." said Thurek, to Rex who was standing next to his father.

"Take care, Thurek." Rex said.

"My offer still stands, you know?" thurek replied.

"I know, but my answer must stay the same. Perhaps I may join you in your next adventure." Rex said humbly.

The two boys shook hands and the company of Thurek turned from the castle and was off.

* * *

Many hours later, the company was out of the Weald and into the lovely Cyrodiilic landscape.

"This is as far as we take you." said one of Quinirick's men, "Skingrad is just around that bend in the road there. You know how to get to Kvatch from there, yes?" the man asked.

"Certaintly, as if I hadn't been here before." Bagrash said.

The man nodded and turned back into the woods, with his two other men.

"Alright then, that's over with, onward to Skingrad."

The company walked around the bend in the road and came upon Skingrad's eastern gate.

Bagrash led the party up to the main gate.

"Hold there," said an Imperial soldier from the gate, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bagrash Gro-Ghorr, here are my papers." said Bagrash to the soldier.

"Bagrash Gro-Ghorr eh? A courier came through here, not two hours ago looking for a person by that name. He said "Bagrash Gro-Ghorr should be given these documents" and left them with me, then walked away. They have the Imperial seal so I'm guessing they're important, so here you go." the imperial soldier gave Bagrash the documents.

"Let me see those." Edgar snatched the documents and read them to himself. His eyes widened, he then turned to Bagrash, "What do you make of this?" he asked Bagrash, as he handed him the documents.

Bagrash read the to himself. He murmured under his breath, "Interesting." he said, "I suppose we'll have to follow up on this."

"I concur" Edgar responded, "I didn't expect something of this magnitude to arise."

"What's going on?" Thurek asked. Edgar looked at Thurek but ignored him.

"What about the boys?" Edgar asked Bagrash.

"We'll send them to the Two Sisters for the night, they'll have to make it to Kvatch on their own."

"Sulinius would have our heads."

"No other choice." Bagrash replied, "Besides, Sully would have our heads if we didn't respond to this new matter anyways."

"Well enough." said Edgar, disapprovingly, "I'll see about getting us some horses." he walked off towards the stables.

"What's going on, Bags?" Thurek asked.

"No time, Thurek. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"So you're leaving us? What will we do now? You were supposed to get us to Kvatch." Thurek said, angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry for this. I'll leave you with instruction." Bagrash said, "Go to the Two Sisters and ask for Shurr bra-Mogakh, she runs the inn. Tell her Bagrash sends his sincerest regards, she'll understand. She'll help you in getting to Kvatch. Once in Kvatch, find a man named Adonnius "the mad". He's a very old man. Some say he's "wise, but more importantly, he's very resourceful. Give him this parcel and letter, from your father. After that, well, I can't say but you're on your own. I hope that helps."

"Not exactly." said Fadul.

"I agree." said Thurek.

"Well I'm sorry I can't hold your hands any longer, but this is the way it'll be. You wanted this, it's all yours now. The gods be with you, boys." Bagrash said and turned to find a horse waiting for him, Edgar was already in his saddle.

"Goodbye boys." said Edgar cheerfully, "I do wish you the best."

"Thanks, I guess." said Thurek.

The two men turned around and rode off, due east.

"So what happens now?" Fadul asked.

Thurek just stared out to where the two men had been, then turned and looked up at Skingrad.

"I have no idea." Thurek said, quaintly. He saw the worry in his companions eyes then said, reassuringly "But, I'm sure we'll be quite alright, yes?"

The others agreed.

"Alright then" said Thurek. The troop of boys then walked through the towering gate, of Skingrad.


End file.
